Everything's Connected
by Bulletgirls
Summary: Summary: New csi joins the team, MiamiNY crossover, posted under Miami because its mainly Miami, umm, hope you like, plz read, review and Enjoy xx Chappy 5 now up, rating now in play xx Chappy 25 now up, Story Complete xx Plz Read & Review xx
1. Amanda

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, except Amanda, she is mine (or Brit's). Anyone you don't recognise is mine and Brit's, anyone you do isn't. L

**Summary:** New csi joins the team, Miami/NY crossover, posted under Miami because its mainly Miami, umm, hope you like, plz read, review and Enjoy xx oh, and the catorgory, can only chosoe two, but will be most of them, lol, angsty, drama, comedy, romance. and thanx to _heartagram lala_ for the help wit the title, thanx, Enjoy xx.

**A/N:** This is the first chappy of a longer story that Brit and I have written, we will post it a bit at a time if you want us to continue to post it, plz review and let us know what you think of it, thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN xx

**

* * *

**

**Everything's Connected.**

**Amanda **

Amanda Jensen was at another fire scene in Chicago searching through the rubble for a clue as to what caused it. It was just another day, so she thought. She was unaware that Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami Dade crime lab was watching her every move. He had heard about her skills as a fire investigator and thought she would make a good addition to his team of CSIs back in Miami. He approached her as she carefully made her way through the rubble documenting and collecting evidence. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail on top of her head, and still ran the length down her back. She was wearing a tight black tank top, and tight fitting black slacks over her slim, graceful figure. He walked up to her as she stopped to photograph a burn pattern on a door frame.

'Hi', he started, she stopped and turned around surprised, she hadn't heard him come up behind her, she turned and faced him with her deep, chocolate brown eyes, for a second Horatio was stunned, but quickly composed himself,

'Hi', she replied,

'Amanda Jensen?', he asked her,

'yes', she answered,

'I'm lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm with the Miami Dade Crime Lab', he thought he would get right to the point after seeing her confused look, he figured she probably thought what was he doing in Chicago then, 'I'm here to ask you to join my team in Miami', he stood with his jacket pushed back and his hands on his hips and looked down and back up into her eyes as he waited for her answer.

'Oh, wow, umm', she answered, not sure what to say, 'how did you find me?', she asked him, she wondered what her boss would say if she agreed to move to Miami,

'I spoke to your boss, I heard about your reputation for being a great fire investigator, she told me you were at a scene and were I could find you',

'so it's sorted with her that I can go to Miami?',

'yes it is', he answered,

'wow, then yes, I think I would love to join your team', she smiled, still trying to take in the news,

'good', he smiled, tilting his head as he looked in her eyes again, 'I'll see you in a week then',

'wait', she said as he turned to leave, 'how will you find me, or how will I find you?', she asked confused,

'I'll come find you after your shift in a week, you'll be at your lab right?',

'yeah',

'ok, see you then', he told her with a smile as he let her to finish working her scene

'ok', she answered him as he left, she finished her scene and found the cause, another electrical fault. She could use a change of scenery from all these fire scenes she thought, a chance to go into criminalistics, catch real criminals, instead of analysing fire scenes all the time, she loved her job, but it got to be the same day after day, and she needed a change, Miami would be a good change she thought, confident she had made the right decision.

She was clearing out her locker into a box she had gotten from her boss, they had said their goodbyes, and she had said goodbyes to all her colleagues she worked with, but she had never really gotten close to them.

She had always been friends with Mac, her best friend, she had grown up with him, but he had gone into the marines, and she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.

She hoped she would someday, she missed him.

He had married a girl named Claire, she was a nice girl and she liked her, but she didn't know were Claire was now, she had left Chicago when Mac had joined the marines, and Amanda never found out were she went.

She was deep in thought about Mac and the fun times they had had together when Horatio appeared at the locker room door, she didn't hear him walk up or enter the locker room, only jumped when he spoke to her when he was stood next to her locker,

'Lieutenant', she said, as she jumped and noticed he was there, 'how do you do that?',

'do what?', he asked ,

'sneak up all quietly', she replied, smiling now,

'sorry', he replied, looking down to the floor, 'I just came to see if you're ready?'

'yeah, everything's packed at my apartment, ready to move',

'good', he replied softly, and smiled, 'you have a place to stay in Miami?',

'yeah, I found an apartment', she smiled, he nodded,

'ok, good, let's go then'.

A few days later she was in Miami and Horatio had given her time to get used to her new apartment and unpack a little before her first day of work at the Miami crime lab. She unpacked all he essentials that she needed daily, and decided she could do the rest a bit at a time over the net few weeks. She had her essentials unpacked and was relaxing in front of the TV before she had to go to work the next day. He wanted her there for seven. She decided on an early night, the last thing she wanted was to be tired or late on her first day.

She was at the crime lab at six forty five the next morning, she had always made sure she was at work earlier, she went to the reception desk and they directed her to Lieutenant Caine's office. She went up the stairs to his office and knocked on the door, it was now just before five to seven.

'come in', he called, she opened the door and stepped inside, she closed the door behind her as she went him, he stood up to greet her as she came in,

'Amanda Hi', he greeted, and indicated to the chair opposite his desk, 'have a seat',

'hi lieutenant, thank you', she greeted and replied,

'we still have a few minutes before I have to go down to the break room and hand out assignments, you can meet the rest of the team then, and you can call me Horatio or H, everybody does', as he finished they could hear gun fire in the background, quietly echoing through the building, Horatio smiled, 'That's Calleigh, our ballistics expert, she's usually down in the gun lab if you need her'. Amanda nodded and smiled.

'Ok, they should be down there by now, I've asked Alexx to come to the break room this morning too, she's our coroner so she's not normally there for handing out assignments , and I've asked Maxine Valera to come too, she's our DNA lab technician, so you can meet them too', he told Amanda as they walked to the break room, she nodded, and smiled.

When they got to the room everyone was there except Calleigh, Horatio waited a moment before he heard her behind him,

'Hi Cal',

'Hi Horatio, sorry, I got carried away',

'that's ok', he smiled, 'Guys this is Amanda Jensen from Chicago, Amanda this is Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, and Maxine Valera', he went around the room and she shook hands with everyone in turn,

'Hey, call me Delko', she nodded and smiled,

'Hi, Speed', she nodded again and smiled again,

'Hey', Calleigh greeted in her cheery southern accent,

'Hi Honey', Alexx greeted her,

'Hey, everyone calls me Valera', Amanda nodded and smiled,

'right everyone, assignments', as Horatio handed out assignments Alexx headed back down to the morgue and Valera headed back to DNA.

Amanda settled into the Miami crime lab well over the next four years.

* * *

**A/N:** ok first chappy, plz read and review let us know what you thought, and what you think we could add/change. Thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN. 


	2. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

A normal day and another crime scene, she loved this job better than her old one, it was different everyday.

Horatio mentioned he had a case like this one that led him to New York,

'really?', Amanda asked him,

'Yeah, met Detective Mac Taylor and we caught the guy in the end, turns out the doorman was set to inherit for saving the guys life, but got fed up of waiting so he hired someone to get rid of him and his wife, only the guy he hired killed the wrong family, he was dyslexic and read the address wrong'

'Mac Taylor?', she asked him, stopping and looking at him,

'yeah, why?',

'what did he look like?',

'umm, average build, dark hair, dark eyes, why?', he asked her confused, she looked deep in thought, 'manda?',

'I..can I take a couple of days off H?', she asked, not sure what to tell him,

'you want to go to New York, do you know him?',

'yeah, I might know him, I grew up with a Mac Taylor, he joined the marines and we lost contact, he was my best friend, when my parents died, his parents took me in as their own, we were close and I saw them as my parents too, I haven't seen him for about seven years, I have to go', she told him,

'ok, take a couple of days off', it was end of shift and they had finished their case so she started to leave, 'hey', he called after her,

'yeah?', she stopped and called back,

'be careful', he told her, his expression was full of concern, she smiled and walked back to him, she gave him a hug,

'I promise, don't worry', she smiled as she left she hurried home and packed an over night bag, she called the airline and booked a place on a flight the next morning.

She got up early and rushed about getting ready, then she slowed down and made sure she had everything, it was only seven, her flight was at nine. She double checked everything made sure she looked okay, she hadn't seen him in seven years and had missed him, she wondered if he had missed her and if it really was him who Horatio had met in New York. She finally decided at seven thirty that she was ready. She got to the airport in plenty of time, and tried to relax as she waited for her flight.

((New York))

As the plane arrived in New York she suddenly felt very nervous, she had never been to New York before, and wasn't even sure if it was her Mac Taylor that worked here. She got a cab to the New York Crime lab, she went into the reception and asked for Mac Taylor. She showed the receptionist her badge which she had brought because she was sure they wouldn't let just anybody in. She directed her down the hall to the labs and were the layout room was. She saw him in the layout room with his team going through a case. It was him, it was her Mac. She walked into the doorway and he looked up, his jaw almost dropped to the floor and his eyes went wide,

'Ams?', he asked, she nodded, he put down what he was doing and stopped his theory on the case so far, he walked over to her looking her over, she did the same to him, they looked each other in the eyes both almost close to tears, when he was right next to her, Amanda threw her arms around him and hugged him, he hugged her back tightly,

'were did you go Ams?', he asked her, almost teary from seeing her again after all this time, 'I've missed you so much',

'I missed you too, I was in Miami, Lieutenant Caine said you were here, I had to come and see if it was you',

'I couldn't get hold of you in Chicago, they said you had left, no one knew were you'd gone',

'my old boss did', she told him confused, as she pulled back from the tight embrace, arms still around his neck, he kept his arms around her waist,

'she wasn't there any more either', he told her, 'I didn't think I'd ever see you again', he pulled her closer too him and kissed her forehead lightly,

'umm, Mac?', one of his team brought him back to were they were, he turned around,

'sorry Stell, guys this is Amanda, my best friend when we were growing up, Ams, this is Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer and Aidan Burn, my CSI team',

'hey guys', Amanda greeted them shyly while still holding onto Mac, she had moved her arms to his waist now and he had one arm around the small of her back,

'Hey', they greeted back in turn friendly,

'um, Mac, if your busy I can come back after you finish shift, I need to go find a hotel for the night anyways',

'no, I'm not letting you out my sight again, and I won't have you staying in a hotel, you can stay with me',

'you sure', she asked,

'positive, and if you're a CSI you might be some use around here', Amanda smiled,

'ok, if you insist', she smiled, 'gimme a lab coat, and tell me what we got', Mac smiled, it was like they had never been apart, and she got on well with his team and friends.

After shift he took her back to his apartment, when she got there she noticed that there was nothing feminine around and wondered about Claire, he still had his wedding band on, she decided to ask him,

'Mac?', she started,

'yeah?', he replied as he lifted two beers out of the fridge, one for her and one for himself,

'um, where's Claire?', she asked him nervously,

'oh', he answered, he walked over slowly and handed her the beer, 'she, um, she died, three years ago',

'oh Mac, I'm sorry', she pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back, 'How?',

'the nine/eleven disaster, she was in a coma afterwards, and she died', he told her, grief evident in his voice. Amanda sat him down on the sofa and pulled him into a hug,

'I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Mac', she held him tightly, she had been friends with Claire, she knew her a little, and got to know her a bit better when she married Mac, but still didn't know her very well.

'it's ok Ams', he squeezed her gently, and then pulled away slowly and lay back on the couch,

'you got any good films?', she asked, wanting to drop the subject knowing it still hurt him to talk about Claire,

'yeah, over there', he indicated to a rack of DVD's and video's, she picked one out and came back to the sofa with it,

'oh, no', he groaned,

'what?',

'it's a chick flick, I'm not watching a chick flick, I'm seen enough of them with you to last me a life time',

'awe, please', she made a pleading face at him that he couldn't refuse, he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't, he had never been able to refuse her anything when she made that face,

'fine', and he jumped up and grabbed the remote off the TV, 'But you have to get the remote first', she giggled, and chased him around the living room. Stella came over just as they were running around, she had a key as her and Mac were friends, but she decided to knock instead of use it.

'Who is it?', Mac shouted,

'Mac it's me, Stella', she shouted back,

'it's ok Stell, you can use your key', she unlocked his door to find him leaning against the wall with the remote above his head and Amanda trying to reach it,

'Mac, give me the remote, don't be cruel', he just smirked and lifted it higher, she tickled him to make him put his arms down and it worked, but as soon as she grabbed the remote, he grabbed her and started tickling her. Stella watched and chuckled as they rolled around on the floor tickling each other, she had never seen this side of Mac before.

Mac had finally got the remote out of Amanda's hand and held it up while pinning her to the floor with his other hand, Stella walked over and gently plucked it out of his hand, Amanda giggled and he tickled her again, which made her scream. Stella walked over and sat on the sofa, she found the film Amanda had picked out,

'I love this film, are we going to watch this?', she told the and asked,

'yes', Amanda answered quickly, and wriggled out from under Mac's grip, she giggled as he groaned, Amanda went over to the TV with the film and put it on, then sat on the sofa with Stella, she sat at the other side so he would have to sit in the middle of them. 'Hey Mac, you got any ice cream?', Amanda asked him as he got up from the floor behind the sofa, which was in the middle of his living room,

'Yeah, probably', she turned around and was about to give him that look again, when he said, 'alright, I'm going to get it, don't give me that look again', Stella giggled, and Amanda turned around and sat back down on the sofa, triumphant grin on her face,

'you got him wrapped round your finger', Stella grinned,

'yeah, he'd do anything for me, and I would do anything for him',

'awe, really?', Amanda nodded,

'yeah', Amanda smiled and so did Stella,

'so you knew Mac back in Chicago, what was he like?', Stella asked, 'I've never seen him like he was just before with you',

'really?', Amanda asked her surprised, 'he was like that all the time when we were younger , always playing practical jokes', Amanda smiled at the memories, then her gaze went down to her right hand and to her finger to the right of middle finger, there was a silver ring with a heart on it, studded with tiny diamonds, 'he got me this on my eighteenth, friendship ring, he called it', she told Stella showing her the ring, 'I've never taken it off', Stella smiled,

'he's always so serious at work, sometimes he'll lighten up a little with jokes and smiles, but I've never seen him rolling round the floor before', they both laughed.

Mac came back with a tub of ice cream, two bowls and two spoons,

'where's yours?', Amanda asked him as he sat down and handed them a spoon and a bowl each,

'I don't want any', he replied,

'sure ya do', Amanda told him, 'your just mad because we out numbered you over the film',

'I'm not mad', Mac said calmly. Amanda could tell he was mad, and decided to try and cheer him up, she dished out ice cream for her and Stella and put the empty tub on the table. She then got a little ice cream and leaned in close to Mac as she placed it in her mouth,

'you sure you don't want any?', she asked him again, 'Mmm, it's really nice Mac', she teased him, she could tell he was trying to fight back a smirk so she tried again, she moved closer and let the ice cream touch his lips, she watched his eyes which were watching hers, finally he gave in and grinned, she slipped the spoon of ice cream into his mouth and he ate it,

'Mmm, it is good', he replied, Amanda and Stella giggled,

'Told ya, and you can never stay mad at me for long', Mac grinned and she snuggled down into his chest to watch the film, sharing the bowl of ice cream with him.

Sometime during the film he had slipped his arm around Stella and she was also snuggled up to his chest. Amanda smiled to herself, she could tell he liked her, and that she liked him. He would only give someone he truly trusted a key to his apartment, he was always protective of his space, except with her, she was allowed free roam, as he was with hers.

When the film finished she and Stella sat up from Mac giving him room,

'I should be getting home' Stella said as she got stretched and got up, as Stella got up Amanda leaned over to Mac and whispered in his ear,

'walk her to the door, kiss her goodnight', he looked at her in shock, but Amanda kept her face straight, he knew she was serious, he should have known she would pick up on how he liked Stella.

He gave her a look that said 'he wasn't sure if that was a good idea', and she gave him a look that said 'trust me', she leaned up and kissed his cheek , and said goodnight to Stella as she headed to his bed room to change into her night clothes.

Mac got up and walked Stella to the door, he thought about what Amanda had said, he said goodnight and slowly he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Stella's. When he pulled back she had a look of surprise on her face, then her expression changed and she pulled him down to her again and kissed back.

It took Mac a second to register that she had grabbed him and was kissing him back, when he did he deepened the kiss.

She parted her lips allowing him access to her mouth, she slipped her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist, the kiss was now passionate and reluctantly Mac pulled away for air, leaving a breathless Stella stood before him with swollen red lips, and flushed cheeks, he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, she smiled too, he said goodnight and released her.

He watched as she made her way down the steps to her car.

He shut the door and leaned back against it as a big grin spread across his face. He then noticed Amanda stood in the doorway with a glass of water,

'told ya', she grinned, he walked over to her, took the water out of her hand and took a drink, she giggled as he did so, he gave it her back and said

'thank you',

'for what, the water came from your tap', she smiled as she went back into his room, he grinned, he knew she knew what he meant.

They were close enough friends that they would share his double bed, they had shared a bed loads of times as friends when they were growing up. She placed the glass on the bedside table on the side of the bed as she got in, and Mac got in the other side,

'how long have you liked her?', she asked him, as she snuggled up to him, she had missed this, just being with her best friend, Mac,

'I don't know', he answered, truthfully, now trying to think how long he has had these feelings for Stella. He knew he definitely didn't feel like this when Claire was alive.

'do you love Stella?', Amanda asked him, Mac had to think for a moment, he had never really thought about it,

'Yeah, I think I do', He smiled and held Amanda closer to him, he rested his head on hers and they fell asleep.

**A/N:** ok, another chappy, hope you enjoyed, plz dont forget to review they mean a lot and help us improve for you :D lol, thanx, luv CalleighRox xxxxx


	3. Morning in New York

**Morning in New York**

The next morning Amanda woke to the smell of Mac cooking breakfast, she smiled and sat up. He had left one of his shirts out for her, like he always used to when they were younger, she slipped it on over her pyjama shorts and tank top, and walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, mornin' sleeping beauty', he greeted her with a hug and kissed her forehead, she hugged him back,

'morning, you cooking me breakfast?',

'of course', she smiled, he had always taken care of her, done whatever he could for her, she got dishes out for him to serve the breakfast on, and helped him finish up cooking it.

After breakfast they washed up and put the dishes away. Mac got ready for work, and Amanda got ready to go with him.

Amanda and Mac arrived at the crime lab early as Mac always did. He headed for his office to do paperwork before shift started and to collect the assignments. Amanda headed to the break room were Stella, Aidan and Danny were chatting and drinking coffee.

'hey guys', she greeted them,

'Hey', Danny Greeted,

'Hey Manda', Aidan greeted,

'Hey Manda, Mac here?', Amanda nodded,

'yeah, in his office', Amanda gave her a knowing smile. Stella left the break room for Mac's office and Amanda sat down with Aidan and Danny.

Stella entered Mac's office and closed the door behind her, he stood and slowly walked over to her as she closed the door, he slipped his hands around her waist as she slipped her hands up his chest and around his neck. Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a soft kiss, she moaned into his mouth and leaned on him for support as her knees went weak. He chuckled into her mouth and deepened the kiss, seeking entry to her mouth, she gladly obliged by parting her lips for him. Amanda smiled as she watched them, she had seen them since Stella walked into his office, but Danny had only just noticed and, open mouthed, nudged Aidan to look, her jaw dropped as she saw them. Danny and Aidan both turned to Amanda, who didn't seem to be surprised, they gave her a look that said, "what do you know that we don't?", she just shrugged casually, walked out of the break room and headed for the ladies rest room. Aidan and Danny followed her.

Aidan turned in the doorway to stop Danny,

'Danny, this is the ladies room, you wanna tell me somethin' ?'

'no, I wanna know what's going on, lemme in', he lifted her up by her waist and moved her out of the way,

'Danny!', Aidan squealed as he easily picked up her small frame and moved her out of the way. Amanda was fixing her long, silky, dark brown hair into a pony tail on top of her head when Danny walked in followed by a flustered Aidan,

'you know', she started, removing the hair clip from the side of her mouth, 'stalking is illegal in all fifty states', she grinned at the looks on their faces, they just wanted to know what was going on. Amanda sighed, took a deep breath and told them what happened last night, about her and Mac fighting over the remote, Stella coming over, the movie, her and Stella ganging up on Mac to watch the chick flick, about when Stella was going home, she just whispered in Mac's ear to kiss her goodnight, he did and Stella kissed him back.

'And then what happened?', Danny asked,

'nothing, Stella went home, Mac and I went to bed', Amanda told him,

'he didn't say anything to you?', Danny asked, still wanting to know more,

'yes he did, but that's between me and Mac, as best friends, I wouldn't betray his trust Daniel', she replied with a grin,

'Aww, Come on Mand',

'No, it's between me and Mac, I won't betray him, even for you', she smiled as she told him,

'so, you just told him to kiss her, and he did?', Aidan asked, changing the subject slightly,

'yeah', Amanda answered, Aidan was in thought and Amanda bet she knew what, or who, about. Amanda leaned into Danny's ear as she passed him, Danny leaned down slightly to hear her,

'kiss her Danny, like you mean it', Danny leaned up and looked at her face, but her expression was serious.

Aidan was still in thought as Amanda left with a smile. Danny thought about it for a minute, was it that obvious he liked Aidan that Amanda, who had only known them for a day, could tell.

He made a decision, he walked around and stood in front of Aidan and looked into her deep brown eyes, she came out of her daydream and looked back into Danny's dark brown eyes.

She was surprised by his close proximity to her and was registering just how close he was when he leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers, she took a moment to respond and pressed her lips back against his. His heart skipped a beat, and his stomach flopped, Aidan was kissing him back.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, she ran her hands up his chest, one hand going around the back of his neck, and the other finding it's way to run her fingers through his soft, silky, dirty blonde hair.

He ran his tongue over her lips seeking entry, which she granted, and parting her lips for him he deepened the kiss.

Back in the break room Amanda was sat drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine. Mac and Stella come in, Mac had his hand on the small of Stella's back, he let go of her as she went to get a coffee from the fresh pot and then sit down.

'Where's Danny and Aidan?', Mac asked confused, they were never normally late,

'They shouldn't be long', Amanda told him, he looked at her, and she winked, he nodded, he knew what she'd done, and he couldn't help but smile. He went over and sat next to Amanda to wait for them, he took her coffee cup, took a drink and gave it her back. He sat back against the back of the sofa, and Amanda leaned into him,

'I have to get a plane back to Miami tonight Mac', she told him,

'work?', he asked her, she nodded,

'I only got two days off to come find you', Mac put his arm around her,

'I'm going to miss you', he told her,

'you'll come down to Miami right, you'll come visit me?', she asked him, sadness in her voice now,

'of course I will, anytime I have off, I'll come down to Miami', Amanda smiled and snuggled into him closer. Amanda suddenly sat up and reached for the small back bag she had, she reached into one of the smaller front pockets and brought out a key, she leaned back down into Mac's arm and handed him the key,

'that's a key to my apartment, if I'm not there, just let yourself in, ok?', she told him, Mac nodded and kissed her head lightly. A couple of minutes after Mac and Stella had come into the break room, Danny and Aidan appeared, with their fingers entwined, Mac smiled, as did Amanda, Stella looked surprised, then she saw Mac and Amanda's looks and smiled too.

**A/N:** ok another chappy, hope you enjoyed, plz dont forget to review, more reviews we get the faster we may post :D :p lol, thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN xx


	4. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 4-Unfinished Buisness**

Amanda just got out of the shower; she was crazily going through her clothes in both her closet and dressers. Every time she had thought she found something she'd look at it and, and every time she did, she threw it over her shoulder on to the floor.

"At this rate, going in my bathrobe would be better!" She mumbled to herself. Just as she found what looked like the best outfit that she had to work with, the doorbell rang. She jumped and looked towards the door. "I told Jonathan that I didn't want him to pick me up…did I?" She asked her self as she slowly went for the door. She slid off the chain and unbolted the lock. She swung open the door, and any fear she had was swept away when she saw the face that came to greet her.

"Mac!" She yelled in excitement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. He kissed her forehead and she brought him inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, still wrapped in her blue fluffy robe. He followed her to her kitchen.

"No I'm fine Ams, but thanks for asking…are you going to bed, you're in a robe." He pointed out. She rolled her eyes and then walked with him into her living room.

"Nothing gets past you Mac; no I'm not going to bed. I'm heading to the bar after; I have some unfinished business to attend to." He raised an eyebrow and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" He said with suspicion in his voice.

"The last time you asked me that question, I was about to steal cookies from the cookie jar." She said and held his hand that settled around her shoulder.

"Yah well, I doubt you're planning to steal cookies…what's going on in your evil brain?" He tweaked her head and she giggled. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Could you come with me?" His jaw dropped, he never would have let his Amanda to go to a bar, and he'd seen a lot of fatalities in his job. Most of them perturbing beer bottles from their heads, gun shot wounds and serious blunt force trauma.

"I don't know Ams…whatever you've got planned, I think it's ten times worse then cookie snatching." He said, running his fingers through her long brown hair. "And don't even think your-" Too late she already did it: she bobbed her lip up and down and widened her eyes. _And there is the male seducer! _He thought to himself.

"Please….please…please." She begged folding her hands together and pleading immensely. He laughed good-heartedly.

"Stop begging you look like a dog." He looked in her eyes and thought. _If I go with her I can protect her. _

"Fine!" He sighed and scooted her off the couch. "Go get dressed, I doubt what ever you have planned will work in you rubber ducky robe. He laughed as she stuck out her tongue as she padded slowly on the hardwood floor to her bedroom.

Mac got up and took in the surroundings of her apartment. She had no carpet, only mahogany hardwood flooring. There was a long couch in front of the fireplace and to the far left, a love seat. A beautiful glass table separated the furniture. The window was decorated with white silk drapes embroidered with soft orange lilies here and there. Bookshelves were crammed with books by Kathy Reichs, Patricia Cornwell, Iris Johansson, and Michael Palmer. On the row that reached his eye level was a whole shelf dedicated to pictures. He smiled when he observed them. There was a picture from when they were little: Amanda, at the age of 9 and him jumping into their pool in the back yard. What made him laugh about it was the fact that both of them didn't wear bathing suits that day, but instead she wore her red panties and red matching camisole with a bow on the rim of each article of clothing. He wore his boxers with smiley faces on them, they had all the fun in the world swimming in that big pool, or swinging on the swings. The next picture was them at Christmas. Amanda had just received a complete princess costume and had wasted no time in putting it on, Mac had received police uniform and was chasing Amanda around the room wanting to cuff her. The next picture was the one he liked most. The frame was decorated in butterflies that read BEST FRIENDS in red glitter at the top. It was a picture of her and his whole team, they were all sitting on the couch in the break room, Amanda was setting the alarm for the camera, and right before it flashed she ran and dove on top of everyone's legs. The result, instead of them smiling, they were all laughing. He turned when he heard a floorboard creak behind him.

"I love that picture." Amanda said dragging a brush through her hair. He looked her up and down. She wore a short beige cargo skirt and a tight salsa red tank top. She came up behind him and was gathering half her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head and tied it with a matching red elastic.

"Yea, it has to be one of my favourite pictures". She smiled and hooked her arm with his and headed for the door. But before they left she open the closet and grabbed her favourite white flip flops.

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later. Mac had already decided to enter at different times since they weren't supposed to be seen together. So Mac walked into the bar and inched himself in a booth in the semi-darkness. Amanda winked at him and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get for ya little lady?" The bartender asked whipping a spill on the counter.

"Strawberry Daiquiri please." She asked, he nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

"Linda, whip me up a strawberry daiquiri!" He yelled, he told her it would be ready in a second. She lightly tapped her fingernails on the countertop and looked around. Just then she felt a kiss on the cheek, she turned around and met Jonathan's severe and dangerous eyes. She swallowed and let her gaze wander to where Mac was sitting, looking directly at them, sipping his beer. He nodded and took a swig. The bartender gave Amanda her drink and she gave the bartender the amount due. She took a nervous sip and swallowed.

"Jonathan, ummm, I just wanted to tell you that I had a very good time with you, you're a very nice person, and I hope that one day you find that perfect person, because…ummm I'm pretty sure I'm not it." She had watered eyes and started to fiddle with the edge of her shirt.

"So what are you saying, you're breaking up with me!" He yelled, Amanda swallowed but kept looking him straight in the eyes.

"So that's it? You just expect me to leave and never look back!" He mumbled furiously. Amanda looked over his shoulder and Jonathan followed her gaze. "And who's that!" She looked back in his fuming blue eyes and took a little sip of her drink.

"Nobody, we're not talking about him, we're talking about us right now." She said matching his tone.

"Oh so you're saying you know him!" He bellowed, but his voice didn't make any heads turn for the music, laughter and talk were just as loud, but she knew Mac was watching closely.

"If you must know yes I know him but…" She couldn't finish, his hand had met her cheek, her head whipped around with the force of the hit. She turned back to Jonathan and noticed behind him Mac got up and was moving fast through the crowd. She still held on to her cheek.

"What I can't hit you!" He yelled raising his arm again. She flinched for the hit. Mac stopped in back of Jonathan.

"No you can't!" He Growled menacingly, Jonathan turned around and was about to say something when Mac curled up his fist and punched Jonathan as hard as his years in the Marines had taught him. Jonathan tumbled backwards and tripped over a bar stool. He fell over it and brought the chair down on top of him. Amanda ran into Mac's arms, he put a protective arm around her shoulder and headed out towards the door with Amanda at his side.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Jonathan shouted after them, he stumbled to get up and wiped at his broken nose that was bleeding heavily. "This is harassment, I'm gonna send a cop to book your ass buddy!" Amanda turned around with Mac and he was reaching for something in his pocket. Mac smiled, and flipped his badge in front of Jonathan's swollen face.

"I am the cops…buddy!" He said using the younger man's name he gave him. "I don't think that would be a good idea though." He turned towards the door and led Amanda outside.

Once they were out he turned her to face him and gently put a hand on her cheek, he felt her flinch and recoiled his touch. He touched it a little gentler and kissed it. She smiled and took his hand in hers, looking at his cut knuckles.

"I'm sorry Mac." She said, as a tear slid down her cheek. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed each torn knuckle. He smiled and kissed her head.

'I'm not, I should have hit him harder', he told her in a light tone. She smiled,

'well, I think he at least got a broken nose', she told him, Mac smiled,

'good', he took hold of her hand and gently led her towards her Tacoma, he opened the door to the passenger's side and helped her in. She gave him the keys to her truck and he drove home, the air silent, neither of them spoke, a comfortable silence.

When they got home Amanda went straight for the freezer and got out ice for Mac's hand and a face cloth for her face. She plopped the ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapped it in a tea towel, she walked over to Mac and gently placed it on his swollen knuckles. He nodded his thanks and held the bag on his hand. She retrieved the cloth and drenched it with glacial water and wrung out the excess water. She walked over to Mac on the couch and sat down beside him. He brought her to lie against his chest and they just sat there like that. She dabbed her cheek and let it sit there.

"I'm sorry for all this Mac." Amanda said lacing her fingers through his own. He leaned his chin on her head and lay there.

"You're not the one to be sorry, that asshole…what's his name Jonathan is!" He spat out like it was poison. He placed a kiss into her hair he got up and left the room. Amanda started to follow but Mac stopped her. "I have something I've been meaning to give you for a while. Stay here till I get back." He said with a smile and headed to her room. She smiled and took off the cloth from her cheek and tossed it in the sink.

"Okay!" He called, she padded her bare feet to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and Mac was sitting on her bed against the bedpost. She looked on the bed and saw two gift wrapped boxes. She wrapped her robe around her. He raised an eyebrow and teased her.

"What are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest and laughed lightly.

"Don't start making fun of me, I'm cold." She sat down beside him and he draped his arm around her waist.

"Open it." He handed her the biggest parcel and looked at her open it. Her eyes lit up and tears started falling freely as she picked up an old teddy bear. The neck was re-sown over and over again. The left eye socket was bare, and the right one was a red button. She hugged it and leaned against Mac's shoulder and let out her joy onto his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair and hugged her tight never wanting to let her go.

"_Do you really have to go?" Amanda asked, her dress was floating in the wind, swirling around her legs. Mac was hugging her as hard has he could, thinking that if he let go she would fly away. _

"_I'll only be gone for a couple of months." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and looked into her chocolate brown eyes._

"_I'll miss you Mac" She started to cry, her eyes overflowing with tears. Mac hugged her again._

"_I'll miss you too Ams, there won't be a single moment that I won't think off you." Amanda sniffed and let him wipe the remaining tears off her cheek with his thumbs. She picked up a parcel from her purse and slipped it into his white-gloved hands. He looked at her with confusion. He tucked a stray strand of Amanda's hair behind her ear._

"_Don't open it yet...wait until you're on the ship." She sniffed again and looked down at his polished black boots. Mac slipped the package in his side pocket of his jacket and wrapped his arms around her. She cried once again into his chest. They stayed there for half an hour just holding each other._

_Then the whistle blew on the ship, declaring their departure. He lifted her chin up with a gloved finger and looked into her eyes until blue reached brown. He lowered his head and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. She smiled and stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him back. He kissed her forehead and framed her face between his gloved hands._

"_I love you Ams, I just wanted you to know that." He said. She took his hand and walked him over to his boat. When they reached the ladder, she gave him one more hug and told him back._

"_I love you too Mac…and don't you think that for a moment I never knew." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. The whistle blew again and he slowly broke the hug. He kissed her hand and slowly made his way up the ladder. She stood on the dock and watched as the boat left the harbour and slowly slipped away. _

_Mac stood at the bow of the ship watching Amanda from the boat. He still saw her sitting on the dock staring out at the boat. He slipped his hand in his pocket and brought out the gift. He slipped open the letter and smiled at her writing._

**Dear Mac,**

**I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of what you're doing. It might not seem that way but I could never be prouder. You followed your dream, like I knew you would. I remember when we were younger we went Christmas shopping for mom and dad, I came across this teddy bear, and you knew I wanted it, you spent all your allowance on me. I never told you how much it meant to me. I hope you find happiness with Claire, and also I hope you will never suffer in your life. Your soul is too innocent and pure, you're a good man Mac, and the world needs more of you.**

**With all the love in the world,**

**Ams -xox-**

_He smiled and re-folded the letter and pocketed it. He looked back towards shore and was still able to see the flowing silhouette of the blue sundress he had bought her for her birthday. He un-wrapped the package and looked back towards Amanda he gathered in his hands the bear he had bought her when they were little. He kissed it as if it would send the kiss back to the bear's original owner._

Mac left his flashback and looked down to Amanda; the joy that she found in the simple gift was heart-warming. He lifted her chin and hugged her tighter. He gave her the second, smaller package and watched as she opened it. She slipped a finger inside the loop of his dog tags and smiled.

"Thank you, so very much. I don't know what I would ever do without you." She whispered and slipped the tags over her neck. Even if it was a simple present, she knew the meaning was as abundant as anything she had ever seen. They lay down on top of the blankets and held each other, some time later they fell asleep in each other's protective embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** ok another chappy, thanx for your reviews, keep um comin :D, signed reviewers get a sneaky preview to the next chappy as a thank you :D 99 CDN wrote this chappy :D, we hope you enjoyed, plz review, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx 


	5. Decomps and Lemons

A/N: ok, just a warning for the chapter content, gets a litle sexual:p lol, this is were the rating comes into play, and more so in the next chapter, enjoy, plz don't forget to review, 99CDN wrote this chappy, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Decomps and Lemons**

Amanda stepped out of her navy blue Tacoma, and reached across the driver's seat for her files and her extra pair of clothes. She locked her truck and jogged up the parking lot to the Crime Lab. She pushed open the doors and was immediately hit wit a cool breeze. She walked over to the front desk.

"Hey Lil, could you send this over to H's office please?" She passed her handful of files at the woman taping away at the computer.

"Of course Detective Jensen, right away." Lily smiled and put it in the basket that she would later deliver to its recipients.

"Thanks Lil, hey one more thing, if somebody needs me, leave a message on my cell, I have to head to the showers." Lily nodded, smiled and went to answer the phone. Amanda smiled, turned on her heels and left for the locker room. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she slowly made her way to the showers she opened the locker room door and noticed that Speed and Delko were just leaving. Delko, being the gentleman that he was merely walked past after saying hi, But Speed ever the class clown wouldn't give her a simple hello.

"wow, Ams you smell-" Speed said as he walked past Amanda, Delko punched him in the shoulder, Amanda turned around and shot knives at Speed through her eyes.

"Like you Speed." She finished for him. Delko smiled at Amanda's comeback, and before Speed could say another word Delko grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the hall.

Amanda was now alone in the locker room, she went to her locker, which was just beside Delko's and Calleigh's and opened her combination quickly. _Speed's right I do reek! That is the last time I work a decomp with Horatio! _She thought as she was looking through her locker for her lemon bag. Amanda could have sworn she had at least two lemons left. _Oh, well I'll just use me shampoo, it has lemon extract in it, it'll have to suffice until I do groceries. _She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and soap bar. She grabbed a towel, one of the many towels in the clean bin and laid her change of clothes on the bench for when she was done. She noticed that there was another towel on the bench beside her clothes, she shook her head and ignored it, she would deal with it after. She slipped off her boots and slid them underneath the bench and walked over to the shower room. She put her hand on the handle and pulled it open, just as someone was coming out. Horatio stepped out of the shower, without a towel. Amanda closed her eyes tight but too late she saw everything. She opened her eyes and looked at the wall behind his shoulder; she couldn't help the huge blush from spreading across her cheeks. She turned away and looked towards her locker. Horatio smiled and went to the bench to retrieve the discarded towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He turned around and Amanda was still blushing immensely. He walked over to her and handed her the bag of lemons. It took a while for her to come back down to earth but snapped out of it when she felt his wet muscular chest brush past her left arm, making her take in a sharp breath. He bent over and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Like what you see?" He whispered, Amanda's jaw dropped. He chuckled at her reaction towards him. He headed to the cubicle to change. Leaving her breathless and speechless, she leant on the wall and took a minute to regain herself. _Think of something bad_ _…decomps, Brussels sprouts, snakes, spiders…_ She breathed in and out and walked in the shower.

After she locked the door for the shower room, she stripped out of her old clothes and put them in a bag and hung them on a hook beside her towel. She briskly walked over to one of the showers and turned it on. After letting the water warm up to its desired heat she relaxed and let the drops glide down her body. As she soaked her hair in the tepid water she couldn't for the life of her get rid of Horatio's picture from her head. The unwanted memories of seeing her boss, Lieutenant Caine, as he walked out of the showers dripping wet hot body, his sexy red hair a mess, and no towel!

"Did I just call my boss sexy?" She whispered to herself unbelievably. As she squeezed the lemon over her head it just hit her. She did find him sexy. She put the lemon on the rack above her head and started to lather in the juice into her long brown hair. All of a sudden pictures and image started to flood her mind, not going away. Pictures she shouldn't be seeing, nor be thinking about. She snaked her arm above her head and turned the knob until the once tropical warm, inviting water turned glacial cold. She jumped and the images vanished. After turning the water hot again she leaned back against the tile wall and just stood there, as the water glided and playfully slid down her face. "He's my boss, for goodness sakes!" She reprimanded herself, controlled the sudden her that came upon her. After scrubbing herself with soap and rinsing off she turned off the tap and stepped out. She walked barefoot to the hangers and grabbed her towel. First she wrung out her long hair, then padded her body dry, or mostly. She then tightly wrapped the towel around her body and took several deep breaths before actually summoning up the courage to step out of the showers. She laid her hand on the handle and just let its coolness soak though her hot skin. "You're a detective, you can handle this Amanda!" She scolded herself. Then it hit her, wasn't it just today that when she was talking to Delko when he said "Revenge is sweet." A wicked smile came across her soft features. She will put Horatio through the same torture he put her through.

She took another deep breath and unlocked the door and pushed it open. She shivered a bit when the blast of fresh air hit her but ignored it. She closed the door and turned around and noticed that Horatio didn't leave, but was casually waiting for her. He was leaning against his locker looking at Amanda. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and his usual black slacks. She noticed that his hair was still wet and just as wild as before, but what caught her eye the most was the fact that the top two buttons of his shirt was left unbuttoned, giving her a glance at his muscular chest. _Two can play at that game Horatio! _She thought to herself. She slowly began walking towards him. He mumbled something and bit his lower lip to control the urge to just kiss her now. He sat down on the bench when she reached him. When she was bending down she let the top of her towel slid off a little to reveal part of her right breast. She felt him suck in air, and smiled as she leaned over to let her breast brush against his arm and whispered just as seductively or maybe even more in his ear.

"You like what you see…Lieutenant?" She drew back, but not too fast. She looked him in the eyes and handed him the bag of lemons before she walked away. Halfway across the room she bent over to retrieve her boots and change of clothes. He eyed her the whole time. Finding it hard to swallow when she bent over, the towel was just bellow her buttocks. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his short red hair when she disappeared in the next room to change.

In the change room Amanda smiled at her success, as she padded her self dry and started to dress. _Amanda 1, Horatio 0._ She thought and giggled. She put on her black laced bra and matching black laced panties. She pulled on her fresh pair of jeans and slid over her head her yellow V-necked top that showed some decent amount of cleavage. She shrugged into her ankle boots and dragged her brush through her hair. After her hair was rid of knots and was as smooth as her revenge she twisted it up and clipped it to her head. She gathered the wet towel in her hands and exited the changer room; her heels clicked the floor as she made her way back to the locker room.

When she entered she noticed that Horatio wasn't there. She smiled at herself. _Damn I'm good! _She tossed the wet towel in the used towel bin and walked over to her locker. She put her shampoo on the top shelf, took out her purse from off the hook, and opened it for her keys. She turned around as she was checking her cell phone for messages when Horatio came back into view. She ignored the voices on the phone, the cell still frozen at her ear. She watched as Horatio walked over, stepping over the bench. Slowly he reached for her phone and flipped it shut and took her purse from her hand and placed it on the bench beside her cell. She followed his every movement with a good eye. When he turned to face her again she only had time to look in his eyes, what she saw surprised her.

His electrifying blue eyes in which usually showed seriousness and remorse displayed nothing but lust and desire…and something else, but she didn't know what. Then all of a sudden his lips crashed onto hers, at first she was shocked, but after a moment she started to kiss him back. She placed one hand against his firm muscular chest and the other one around his neck, playing in his hair. One of his hands rested on her jean-clad butt and the other unclipping her hair and running his fingers through what felt like miles and miles of silk. Horatio dominated the situation. He lightly licked Amanda's bottom lip, begging for entry, she moaned a little and let him in. At this point his hands roamed up and down her back, glided over every muscle and every inch on her material. Hers were running through his hair and lightly massaging his neck. She smiled into the kiss when she heard him moan in her throat. He glided his hands down to her waist and picked her up. Amanda wrapped her long legs around his waist and continued kissing with the most passion and lust he'd ever felt. He unconsciously backed up and sat down on the bench. When the sudden urge for them to come up for air was too hard to ignore Amanda pulled away from his embrace slowly. Horatio looked in her dark eyes, and noticed that they matched his own intensity, his own lust and his own desire. She smiled and he returned it. She inched closer again as the feverish kissing started all over again. This time the testing was over, this time Amanda hurriedly tried to unbutton his shirt and he was going underneath her shirt running his strong muscular hands over her smooth olive colored skin. Amanda was pushing the stubborn material off his arms. He took his hands out from under her shirt and took it upon himself to discard his own shirt. Amanda moved her kisses from his lips and trailed them down his neck to his chest. When he was done he took upon his self to rid her of her own tee. She let him tug the material and tossed it on the floor. He started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and gently traced tiny circles all over his back just trailing designs that made moans escape his mouth and onto her neck.

All of a sudden their heads snapped up when they heard Eric and Tim bantering, and play fighting down the hall. They ripped apart and hurriedly picked up their clothing and tore them on. Amanda ran back to her locker and grabbed her brush and dragged it furiously through her tangled and once again knotted hair. Horatio hurriedly buttoned up his shirt and tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles, and flatten his hair.

Eric pushed open the door to the locker room and he and Tim greeted their co-workers.

"Hey Ams, Boss" Amanda raised her head as she was brushing her hair and smiled.

"You smell nice Ams." She stuck her tongue out at Speed and he laughed holding his heart looking hurt. She rolled her eyes and darted behind them to where Horatio was gathering his coat, keys and beloved sunglasses. He met her eyes and nodded, pointing his glare towards the door and winking. She nodded and turned back her gaze towards Eric and Timmy.

"Well, I'll see you later guys." She was about to leave when Speed grabbed her arm gently.

"You're not coming to get drinks with us?" He questioned, seeking it in her eyes.

"I can't tonight; you know what happens when I go out with you guys!" She exclaimed punching Timmy lightly on the arm. Timmy started whining.

"That's the third time that's happened to me today!" Delko rolled his eyes and dug into his locker.

"Some other time then Ams?" He asked, reaching in for his wallet and pager, pleading tremendously.

"Yeah no problem some other time." She nodded and jogged to the door behind Horatio. "It's a date then." She yelled over her shoulder and exited quickly and they ran towards their cars.

Outside Horatio got in his H2 and slipped on his sunglasses, he looked over at Amanda doing the same, getting into her big Tacoma, and putting on her own shades. They started their ignition at the same time and gradually made their way to Horatio's condo.

* * *

A/N 2: hope u enjoyed, plz review let us know wat u thought, and agen, lol, reviewers get sneaky preview of next chappy, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx 


	6. H's Condo

**A/N: sorry this wasn't up sooner like I promised, my internet decided to break, in the whole house, grr, lol, anyways, heres chappy 6, rating comes into play here, enjoy, luv CalleighRox, xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - H's condo **

At his condo they both jumped out and locked their vehicles quickly. They hurried up to his front door but only made it as far as the steps before their lips found each other again. Slowly they headed up the steps, their lips not breaking contact. Horatio fumbled with his keys and finally opened the door, he tossed the keys on the side table by the door and shut the door with his foot. As soon as the door was shut Amanda started tugging at his jacket pulling it off him, and unbuttoning his shirt, Horatio pulled her yellow v-neck over her head and tossed it on the floor, he looked at her for a moment, her lips were swollen red, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark and her hair was dishevelled from him running his hands through it coming up the steps.

He leant down and kissed her neck, he mumbled into her neck in Spanish, his voice husky and deep,

usted no creería todas las cosas quisiera hacer a usted

(you wouldn't believe all the naughty things I want to do to you)

'realmente?', she answered him back in Spanish,

(really)

'usted habla español?', he asked her, surprised,

(you speak Spanish)

'Si', she answered, running her hands through his fiery red hair while he kissed her neck and undressed her further, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it on the floor,

(yes)

'usted es muy hermoso' , he growled

(you are so beautiful)

'usted no es tan malo usted mismo, hermoso' she answered him as she unbuckled his belt and removed his slacks as he undid and removed hers.

(your not so bad yourself, handsome).

Once their shoes and pants were discarded he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and lay her down on his bed, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, she whispered seductively in his ear,

'make love to me, Horatio'

'con el placer, hermoso', he replied huskily, leaning down to kiss her neck again,

(with pleasure, beautiful)

He removed her bra easily, slipping his hand around her back and undoing her clasp, he tossed it to the floor and leant down to kiss and caress her breasts with his mouth and tongue, he slipped his thumbs into the waist band of her panties and slid them down, she did the same with his boxers.

He moved to lay on top of her on his bed, both their breathing was now erratic, she felt his hard length as he leaned down against her, she gasped as he entered her and bucked her hips up to meet his.

He kissed her neck and she ran her fingers through his soft, fiery hair as they gently matched each other thrust for thrust.

Horatio moved up to her mouth and kissed her deeply, passionately, she kissed him back with just as much passion. Amanda's hands roaming up and down his back as they kissed.

When they had finished he lay down next to her and pulled her into his strong, protective arms,

'I love you', he whispered and kissed her head softly,

'I love you too', she whispered back, and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, feeling more content than either of them had ever felt before.

The next morning Amanda woke strong arms draped protectively around her, they tightened their hold as she stirred, she giggled and leaned up and kissed his lips softly,

'I gotta go H', she told him,

'five more minutes', he asked in a sleep drenched voice,

'I have to go home and get ready for work, my boss will be mad if I'm late', she giggled,

'tell him to deal with me', he replied, then he sat up slowly with her, 'I love you', he told her as he kissed her softly and deeply before releasing her to get up and hunt for her clothes so she could go home, shower and get ready for work.

'I love you too', she replied, smiling as he kissed her deeply, she kissed him back and went off to find her clothes as he released her. She came back into his bedroom to say goodbye before she left once she was dressed,

'I'll come see you in your office when I get to work, ok?',

'ok', he replied, she kissed him lightly before heading out to her Tacoma and driving home. She had never felt so happy, she was in love with an amazing man, and he loved her back. She was still smiling when she came through her front door and was greeted by Mac.

'There you are', he said as he came over and hugged her, he noticed she was smiling, 'you have a good night?', he asked, he was also smiling now too,

'yeah I did', she told him, hugging him back, 'I love him Mac, and he loves me', she smiled widely,

'yeah, well I'm happy for you, now go get ready for work, I'll make breakfast', he kissed her forehead lightly as he let her go for a shower.

He smiled as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast, he was truly happy for her, he loved seeing her happy, and would do anything to make her happy, she was his best friend and he loved her, and she loved him, he was pretty sure they would always be friends. He smiled again at this thought as he made breakfast.

A little while later Amanda came bouncing out of her room, showered and dressed and ready for work.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he finished serving up breakfast, Mac chuckled at how full of energy she was,

'so, you going to tell me who he is?', he asked her as they sat down an ate breakfast, Amanda smiled, and bit into her toast, 'oh I see, I have to guess', she smiled and chewed her toast, he chuckled, 'alright, do I know him?'.

Amanda looked shy and nodded a small nod, 'ok, someone you work with?', she swallowed her toast and took a sip of her orange juice, 'I'll take that as a yes, that narrows it down to three I think, I don't really know any one else you work with, so Eric?', he said the names slowly watching her reaction, she shook he head at Eric's name, then she realised she had narrowed it down to two, 'Speed?', he asked, she tried to keep her face neutral, so as not to give anything away, but he wasn't a Detective and head of the New York Crime lab for nothing, he knew it wasn't Speed, 'Horatio?', he asked surprised, Amanda blushed, and he knew he'd found his answer, 'Horatio Caine, you're in love with Horatio Caine?', he couldn't believe it, he was older than her, he felt his protective side starting to take over, 'but he's older than you', he told her, still shocked, trying to take in the news,

'Mac, not that much older', she could see his protective side starting to take over, 'we didn't do anything I didn't want to do Mac, I love him, and he loves me', she told him matter of factly, Mac had never raised his voice to her, and she had no fear that he would now, she knew he just wanted to protect her.

She stood up, he was already standing from when he figured out who it was, she walked over to him and hugged him, 'don't worry Mac, he's a good man, he'll take care of me', she reassured him,

'yeah, well he better, if he hurts you', Mac didn't finish the threat, Amanda didn't need him to, she knew he would come down hard on H if he ever hurt her.

She hugged him tightly before letting him go and sitting back down to finish her breakfast, he sat down to finish his too, a little more relaxed.

Amanda smiled, she hated it when he was tense or upset. They finished up breakfast and headed out down to Amanda's Tacoma and she drove them to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Mac came into the crime lab with her as an extra pair of hands for anyone who needed him, it made sense seeing as he was a CSI and was only in Miami to see Amanda, so while she was at work he would go with her and help out.

When they got to the lab she parked her Tacoma in the parking lot and jumped out, she locked it up and headed into the building with Mac. Once up at the labs Mac headed to the break room and Amanda headed for Horatio's office like she told him she would earlier that morning. She reached the steps leading up to his office and bounced up them with more enthusiasm than she had before. She reached the top and was about to knock and go in when she saw through the window Yelina with her arms around Horatio's neck and her tongue down his throat, breath caught in her throat as she saw Horatio, he was kissing her back, she couldn't believe it, just hours before he had told her he loved her, now he was kissing Yelina Salas!. She ran back down the steps to his office and to the break room, she was thankful no one was there, she sat down on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Speed walked into the break room a minute later,

'Hey Manda', he greeted as he headed for the sink, he looked back when she didn't reply, 'hey are you ok, you look like a teenager who's just had her heart broken', she looked up at him, tears staining her eyes, he came over to her straight away and sat down next to her, 'Manda have you just had your heart broken?', he asked her concerned and worried for her, she nodded weakly, he pulled her into a hug and she held onto him tightly, he rubbed her back and comforted her as tears spilled from her eyes, he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head while she leaned into his shoulder.

A/N: ok, hope you enjoyed, plz review let us know wat you thought, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xx


	7. Shark Fiasco

**A/N: **ok, next chappy here ya go, lol, 99CDN wrote this one up, hope ya enjoy, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Shark Fiasco**

Later on into the shift Amanda was rummaging through her locker trying to find out where she put her case files when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her hip. She jumped slightly, then controlled herself and looked at the caller ID. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and her anger rise.

"Detective Jensen." She said impatiently as she gathered up her files and headed towards the layout room to find Eric.

"Amanda? its Horatio, Eric found the site, meet us at the hummer." She signed off, took a couple of deep breaths fished out her shades from her locker and shut it. Trailing her files she made her way down the halls. She bumped into Eric on the way.

"Hey Manda, I found out where he threw gun." He said guiding her to the entrance.

"Let me guess…the Atlantic?" She said going through the binder in her hands and pulling out a DNA test and showing him.

"Looks like we're going diving Manda!" He said pulling on his sunglasses when they got outside.

"Looks like we are Delko." She smiled and slid on her shades also. When they reached the Hummer she popped the trunk and slid in both her and Eric's case beside Horatio's.

"Back or front?" Eric asked Amanda when she shut the trunk. Amanda headed towards the side door, nose buried in her files.

"You got shot gun today Delko." She muttered a smile and hopped in the back. Delko shook his head in confusion and opened the door and sat beside Horatio.

When they reached the dock, Amanda jumped out of the Hummer and headed straight for the trunk for hers and Delko's kit. She handed it to him and silently followed Horatio to the man who was going to guide them to the marked spot.

"Hola." The man gruffly said. He had jet black hair, khaki beige shorts, and a sun bleached red tee, he was taking a drag out of his pipe.

"Hola Senior, me llamo Teniente Horatio Caine, ella es Detective Amanda Jensen y el es Detective Eric Delko." He pointed to himself, then Amanda then Eric.

"Hola Teniente, Senorita, Senor." He greeted and tended his hand towards the boat.

"Tu hablas Ingles?" Amanda asked the man, she didn't feel like being reminded of her night with her boss. Eric looked at her with pleading eyes, his Spanish was a little rusty, he didn't want to make a fool of himself, and Amanda knew it, but somehow he didn't think that was her reason.

"Of course little lady, this is America no?" The man said with a heavy a Spanish accent as he boarded behind them, what Amanda read as The Arcadia. She innocently went to sit with Eric as Horatio went to speak with Captain Devante.

Amanda's hair was flying everywhere from the strong breeze that she grabbed all her hair and made a messy bun…that for her was her best yet. She turned towards Eric who was slowly putting on the scuba suit.

"What do think your doing Delko?" She joked leaning back on the white leather cushions and letting the rays of the sun tickle her skin.

"Oh I don't know…what would someone normally do with a scuba suit Manda? Bake a cake!" He teased slipping on a flipper.

"I wanted to go!" She whined, crossing her arms for a bigger effect, but kept her eyes closed.

"Oh you wouldn't want to go in the cold water, you just stay here with H and soak up some sun, you're looking a little pale." She mocked laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"FYI Delko, I'm dark enough, come to think of it you've been looking very pale lately…especially when you're around Valera!" She exclaimed. At the mention of their lab technician's name she noticed a slight change in his tanned face.

"Oh shut out Manda!" He said as he slipped the snorkel in is mouth. She blew him a kiss in mock humor. Eric looked over at H, he gave him the thumbs up and Eric looked over at Amanda. He put a hand over his chest in meaning that her kiss killed him and let himself drop in the water backwards. Amanda laughed dryly and lay back on the cushion.

Horatio shot glances every so often towards the dozing Amanda, she wore a tight red thick sleeved tank-top, that hugged her curves ever so nicely and in the perfect way, she wore black capris and white-weaved flip flops. Her hair was pulled in a high messy bun but here and there small wisps of stubborn hair would escape her tie's grasp and float in the wind, sometimes tickling her sun kissed cheeks. The captain laid down the anchor and smoked his pipe, and sitting on the railing, he caught him sneaking glances at the sleeping woman on the other side of the boat.

"She's a cute little number no?" Devante asked as he winked at Horatio.

"You have no idea Captain." He acknowledged not taking his eyes off her.

All of a sudden Amanda leaped up from her seat and yelled over to the Captain.

"Sir, something's not feeling right!" She said her voice hitching a bit, as she looks around her, and in the water.

"No Senorita, everything's…mierda!" Amanda whipped around to see a huge fin perturbing from the water.

"That's not what I think it is it?" Horatio said pointing at the fin and looking back towards the Captain.

"If you're thinking it's a Bull Shark then yes it's exactly what it means Teniente." He said worriedly. "You'd want to get your man back up here Teniente." Horatio turned his head to say something to Amanda when all he saw was her diving into the water. He jumped off the deck and landed on a knee, he looked down at her discarded sandals and was worried that it was all that would be left of her. He was tugging off his jacket when the captain jumped on his back and held him back.

"There's nothing you can do senor!" He yelled at Horatio who was desperately looking through the surf for any clue of what was happening down there.

Amanda swam as fast as she could, deeper and deeper; she learned to ignore her popping ears and kept Eric on her mind. In the corner of her eye she saw movement, she whirled around and yelled as loud as she could, even though the water was flooding into her mouth. She had just witnessed the shark sink it's teeth in Eric's leg. She swam with all her might, ignoring the burning in her lungs and the burning of her ear drums. She swiftly noticed the shark coming back and circling her friend. She grabbed the harpoon she grabbed last minute on the ship and headed for the dangerous predator. She could notice, the ample amount blood, she knew it would attract a lot more than she wanted. The shark came closer and closer, merely metres from her.

Horatio looked on petrified, he noticed the size and ferocity of the shark, it cut him in two knowing that Amanda was the only one down there; it cut him even deeper knowing the Eric was hurt and bleeding. He was practically at the point of jumping in, but he knew that what the captain said, it was better to be out of their way and be the help up here on deck. He was furiously pacing back and forth, practically running a hole through the deck then eventually looking below, he ran his hand through his flaming red hair and fished out his cell phone and dialed the coast guard.

Below the depths of the Atlantic Ocean Amanda knew she was having trouble breathing and Eric even more trouble she glanced a look back and notice he was floating helplessly in the water. _Not good! _The shark was coming, for a second she remembered all the bad things that ended in a shark attack, Jaws was the best example. She put her fears behind her, and swung her arm as fast as she could and jabbed the harpoon as deep and hard as the gravity of the water would let her in the great predator's eye. It slashed with the pressure and pain, as it began to swim away she got caught in the fury of its slashing fin. She was hit, and hit hard on the chest. She was sent back far, and was a little dizzy from the impact. She struggled not to black out because of the pain. She struggled to grab Eric, and kicked as hard as she possibly could like her life was depending on it, technically it was for Delko's life. She kicked and kicked until her legs felt like jell-o. She grabbed onto the chain of the anchor and pulled up her weight and Eric's. She dragged her self up, she could make out H's face. _We're almost there Eric, hang in there. _Just then they erupted from the water, she gasped for breath. Horatio met her half way and delicately took Eric and brought him on the deck.

"Manda! Grab on!" She reached for his hand but all of a sudden disappeared under the water again.

"AMANDA!" He screamed and reached his arm underwater, but felt nothing. Eric was searching the deck for Amanda.

"Manda?" he said weakly as the captain was pressing a compress on his leg. "H, where's Amanda?" He said leaning up on the cushions. Horatio rubbed his face and looked around the ship.

"I don't know Eric, I don't know!" He yelled the last bit at himself and punched the side of the boat in utter frustration, he looked up to the beautiful blue sky that looked blurred from his teary eyes, it was then did he notice a single blue butterfly float past his vision and land on the railing beside him.

Underwater Amanda struggled to untangle her pants from a rusted piece of the anchor; she knew if she didn't hurry she would be visited from unwanted predators. _Screw Calvin Klein! _She thought to herself and tore at her pants, tearing a rip down her leg. She swam under the boat because she saw movement and brown colouring swiftly swimming towards her. She glided swiftly under the boat, and while she was at it, grabbed the evidence bag Erik dropped that got snagged on a barnacle. She felt water being rushed towards her from behind and speed things up. She shot up from underwater and breathed in heavy grasping for something to pull her up. She felt water rushing faster and stronger she looked back and saw 5 jaws of 3 rows of sharp painful and deadly teeth rushing towards her. All of a sudden she felt something grabbed on to her arm and swing her out of the water and onto the deck. The sharks jumped and missed the boat by centimetres. Amanda was breathing heavily and holding at her chest. She gritted her teeth.

"Amanda? What's wrong?" Horatio said getting worried; he raised her shirt a little and put his hand gently where her hand was. "Does this hurt?" He asked gently and soothingly. She seethed the air and gasped hard.

"Eric…where's Eric?" She said brushing off his hand and slowly crawling over to Eric. She held on to his hand and didn't let go. "Eric…Eric come on open your eyes!" She screamed impatiently. He slowly and weakly opened his eyes. His face was pale, paler then what she had ever seen it before. He tried to smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired…let me rest." He smiled and closed his eyes. She furiously swept her tears away and felt for a pulse. Horatio was beside her; he tore his shirt and used a strip to stop Eric's blood flow. Amanda blushed a little but pushed it in a mental box and threw it in the darkest, deepest place in her mind. She bent over to listen for Eric's breath when she clutched her chest and winced in pain. Horatio whipped his head towards her, all he had time to see were Amanda's eyes rolling up in their sockets and she fell on Eric's chest unconscious by the pain and out of shock.

"Amanda!" He screamed and after tightly wrapping up Eric's leg felt for Amanda's pulse, he found it beating hard and strong. He brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Senor, we need to get to the hospital NOW!" He barked, the captain nodded, he was one step ahead already starting the engine again, and they sped for shore.

* * *

A/N2: ok, bit of angst, lol, plz review let us know wat you thought, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx

((Teniente Lieutenant))


	8. Hospital Discoveries

**A/N:** ok, next chappy, here ya go, 99 CDN wrote up this chappy, enjoy, and plz review :D lol, luv CalleighRox

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hospital - Discoveries **

Beeepp Beeeppp Amanda squinted her eyes; she was wondering what that annoying beeping sound was coming from. Then she remembered Eric! She opened her eyes and immediately shut them from the blinding light. She counted to 5 and gradually re-opened them. She took in the sights around her. She was in a hospital room, vitals monitor on her left, and an IV pole on her right. She followed the tube down her arm and ending at her wrist. She slowly slid her hand over her chest and winced; she looked down and noticed a white hospital gown. She swore silently and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She immediately regretted it as white searing pain ran through her chest. She put her fist in her mouth to stop her from screaming out in pain. At the moment the door swung open and a nurse walked over with a smile.

"Ahh awake at last Miss Jensen." The nurse said as she checked Amanda's pulse on her wrist.

"Where's Eric?" She said when the nurse looked over her bandages.

"Ahh Mr. Delko, he's still in ICU, they're trying to find a blood donor for him." She sighed and looked in Amanda's eyes and she already knew. "You were the one that saved him weren't you." Amanda nodded with a distant look in her eyes.

"When can I see him?" Amanda asked, she stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles to pass the silent exchange from her nurse.

"I'm afraid it won't be for awhile Miss Jensen." Amanda sighed and turned her head towards the window. "The doctor will be in shortly." Amanda nodded and returned her gaze out the window. What felt like 15 minutes later the doctor came in. He was in his late 50's; his hair was sprayed with salt and pepper as he brought the arm chair near her bed.

"Good morning Miss Jensen, my name is Dr. Raymond…how are you feeling today?" He said as he placed the end of his stethoscope down the front her of gown and indicated to take deep breaths.

"Like a double-decker ran through me." She said as she flinched when he got to close to her bandage.

"Apart from broken rib everything seems fine." He smiled and jotted down his findings on his chart. "Are you Eric Delco's sister?" He asked with general concern. She looked at him incredulously like he had two heads.

"No why?" She said as she fidgeted in her bed to get more comfortable. This was highly difficult with her dilemma. She still stared at the man.

"It says you have a blood type of AB negative, Mr. Delko has the exact same blood type." He looked through their files.

"It's very possible that we have the same blood type doctor, it's not like I'm the only one that has it!" She snapped she was a little irritable right now; he was spending so much time on her when her dear friend was somewhere in ICU desperately needing a blood transfer.

"Would it be possible if we could transfer some of your blood towards Mr. Delko?" The doctor got up and slowly headed towards the door.

"Anything that will help Eric." She said and was rolling up her sleeve.

"I appreciate this Miss Jensen." The doctor said as he walked out for a moment and came back accompanied with a nurse and a machine. The elderly doctor came over to Amanda's side and wrapped a piece of material tightly around her arm. The nurse was plugging in the machine and slowly placing an extra pole near her bed; she inserted an empty bag and was unrolling the tube.

"There's a multiple number of people for you outside, is there someone that you want here with you during this process?" The doctor asked as he cleaned the spot were her arm bended with rubbing alcohol.

"Is there any one with the name Mac Taylor outside?" She asked, the doctor smiled slightly.

"Yes, the infamous Mac Taylor, he gave us quite the amount of difficulty that one. Stacy could you go fetch Mr. Taylor?"

The nurse nodded and left the room returning with an ill at ease Mac Taylor, his eyes were red and puffy, from lack of sleep and tremendous amount of worry. He walked briskly over to Amanda's side and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You okay Ams?" He said as he held her tiny feeble hand in his big one. She nodded and turned back towards the doctor. He inserted the needle in her brachial vein and started up the machine. The blood went through the tube from her arm into an empty bag, which was connected to a rotator, which prevented the blood to congeal. Mac kept his eye on the bag of blood and tried to take Amanda's mind off of what was happening to her. The doctor checked the bag and nodded in approvement. He was about to go when Amanda asked him back in.

"Apart from lose of blood, how is Eric doing?" She asked lacing her fingers in Mac's and eyed the doctor. Raymond flipped through his notes and dictated what was written.

"Surgeons removed a shark tooth from his leg, he has a torn muscles and the rest you already know." The doctor was about to leave when he turned around again. "And I just wanted to assure you that the procedure you're going through and the affliction you've withstanded so far did nothing to harm the baby." He was met with two dropped jaws. Amanda was speechless, she kept opening her mouth but re-shut it afterwards.

"B...ba...by?" She managed to say. "Wh…a…t b...a...by?" She stammered. Mac looked down at her stomach just as she slid her hand to it.

"You weren't aware you were pregnant ma'am?" He said as he shut the door from behind and sat at the edge of the bed.

"No, I had no idea…how could this happen?" She said. She couldn't believe it…she was carrying a child. She rubbed her hand in a circle where her child would be, small but still there and looked up at Mac.

"Well, it occurs when two people-"

"I know how it occurs!" She snapped back and looked over his shoulder out the door towards the man with the red hair sitting beside Calleigh. He met her eyes for a brief second and she turned away.

"Could you do me a favour and speak of this to no one...both of you!" She said with great amount of seriousness that was quite unusual even for her. Both the doctor and Mac nodded, although Mac was a little more reluctant to do so. "One more thing…could I have the tooth?" She asked, changing the subject. The doctor looked questionably at her and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am. I'll be back in 15 minutes to stop the donating." He quickly left the room. Both Mac and Amanda were silent they didn't say a word.

"I can't believe you're pregnant with that bastard's baby!" He yelled but in a whisper. She looked at the ceiling and merely stared, counting the tiles once more. _12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19_ "I mean of all people! HE is the father!" He got up and dragged a hand through his short, crew cut brown hair. "Even though I don't agree, he has to know." He looked over to her; her eyes were wide as if his idea was absurd.

"Not if I can help it…He couldn't even couldn't even take care of me, I'll be damned if I let him do the same to my child!" She retorted sternly sending a hateful glare to the man outside.

"You know as well as I that you'll change your mind." He said following her gaze as he lay down on her bed beside her, still holding her hand.

"I won't let him hurt my baby the way he did me Mac, no way on earth!" She snapped back. He rolled his eyes and fingered her neck, revealing his dog tags.

"You still have them." He said as he smiled, she averted her eyes to Mac's and grinned.

"You didn't actually think I'd get rid of something that means so much to you did you?" She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'll help you through this Ams…I promise." He said and kissed her on top of her head.

"I know you will Mac, I trust you with our lives." She turned her gaze to the machine and watched her blood accumulate in the bag.

* * *

**A/N2:** ok, hope you enjoyed, plz review let us know wat you thought, thanx, luv CalleighRox 


	9. Hospital Discoveries Part 2

A/N: ok, chapter 9, sorry is not updated sooner, i been busy :p lol, but here it is :D enjoy, and plz review :D thanx, luv CalleighRox xx

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Discoveries part 2**

Fifteen minutes later the doctor reappeared through the door.

"And how are you feeling ma'am?" He asked as he took out the needle and tubing from her wrist and wrapped a bandage around the incision.

"How would you feel if you just found out you were pregnant Doc?" She said back in an amused tone. The doctor checked her vitals and wheeled the machine and bag outside.

"If it were me ma'am…I'd be scared shitless, wouldn't you be in my shoes?" He laughed and left the room for a second and returned back in. "I'm sorry ma'am but you need your rest, finish your juice and cookies then get some sleep, you've had a very emotional day." She nodded and Mac kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving with the doctor.

"Call me if you need anything." Mac insisted, Amanda nodded and slurped at her orange juice as she looked at the men leave.

"Actually, Mac I was wondering if you could stop by my places and get me a pair of pyjamas, and some comfortable clothing, and in the far corner of my closet, there's a plastic container, bring that too please And also the book on my side table?" She asked as he was about to close the door, he nodded and smiled briefly, then left. A few minutes later she realized that she was exhausted and tugged the covers under her chin and placed both hands on her stomach. _Goodnight baby. _She thought and closed her eyes.

Outside in the waiting room, Horatio was pacing back and forth, sometimes throwing glances towards Amanda's room. On his 11th circle Calleigh had it.

"Quit it H, your making me nauseous!" She snapped, even that was a little bizarre for her to say; he turned around and watched her rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I'm just nervous right now…And how can you sit in a time like this!" He said outraged, exhaustion had caught up with him and he was running on coffee.

"Easy, I lost the feeling in my legs half an hour ago." She retorted and got up when Mac turned the corner with the doctor, she limped towards him as fast as her sleeping legs would allow.

"How is she Mac?" She asked looking deeply in his eyes, she knew something was wrong when he wouldn't look at Horatio and kept looking at her when questions were thrown at him.

"She's fine, she has a broken rib and a bruised chest, and she just donated a litre of blood to Eric so right now she's as doped as an ex-convict." Calleigh made a ghost of a smile and looked over at her darkened room. Mac nodded and walked past them flexing and un-flexing his fist.

"Where are you going?" Horatio asked. He couldn't believe he was leaving Amanda. Mac didn't even turn around when he answered.

"Amanda wants a couple of things and I'm going to get them…is there a problem Lieutenant?" He said the last couple of words through his teeth, and before he could let Horatio answer he hopped on an elevator and pressed the button to go down.

"Since when does he call you lieutenant?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck. She walked over to the doctor who was attending an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Doctor, I was wondering when it would be possible to see Amanda?" She asked looking once more through the blinded area across the hall where Amanda was sleeping, dreamlessly.

"I'd say by morning. Would Mr. Delko and Miss Jensen mind if they share the same room?"

"They wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, we're accustomed to room relatives together." He said and walked off towards the ICU. Calleigh almost fell from the news; she had to steady herself on the reception desk. Horatio came over.

"What's wrong Cal?" He asked as he held on to her as they headed outside towards his Hummer.

"They're putting Manda and Eric in the same room."

"That's great why are you so shocked?"

"He said he was accustomed to room relatives together…Delko and Manda are related!" She said and hopped into the Hummer. It was Horatio's turn to feel like a train had just hit him, he leaned against his door and stayed there for a while.

When Amanda woke up she felt something different about the room, she held her bruised chest as she moved the bed up and looked around. On her right side she noticed another bed. It was Eric, she looked at him, sleeping looking at the monitor for his vitals and looked at his chest going up and down. She leaned back on her pillows and took a deep breath. He was okay, he was alive. She shut her eyes then the doctor came in holding two charts in his hands.

"Good morning Amanda." He said as he checked her bandage and felt her pulse.

"Morning Doc, how's Delko?" She said looking over at her sleeping friend.

"He's doing great…and talking about Mr. Delko, how do you know him?"

"I work with him, for 4 years." She looked suspiciously in his eyes, something was up.

"Amanda, he's your biological brother, your blood type match." Amanda took a deep breath and said through her teeth.

"For heaven's sake! The president can have the same blood type as me, that doesn't mean he's my father!" She yelled at him, and closed her mouth when Eric shuffled in his sleep. The doctor rolled his eyes and gave her both files. She grabbed them and shuffled through them.

"As you can see you have 99 common alleles with this man, deny it if you will but he is your brother, you are a Delko by birth and blood." He slowly took the files from her and she lay back against her pillows dazed and blown away. He finished his job on Delko and Mac came in with 2 big bags. He gave her a big smile and sat beside her bed and looked over at Eric.

"Why's he here?" He looked over at Amanda but she was still in shock so he looked over at the doctor.

"Amanda's Eric's little sister." Mac looked from Eric to Amanda and now that he saw it, he saw a little similarity, such as the skin, hair and even the way he looked when he was sleeping, she had the same little pout. He took her hand and she refocused on him.

"Got your stuff, hey does orange and green match?" The doctor made a little chuckle behind his clipboard. Mac gave him a hateful glare and looked back at Amanda as she smiled.

"They kind of match, but they still clash a little why?" He gave her the bag and she smiled as she looked through the bag. "How do you ever put together your suits?" She asked pulling out orange track pants and a lime green spaghetti strap top.

"Stella usually does it." He mumbled but Amanda heard him and she burst out laughing, she moaned in pain but it was mixed up with laughter she clutched her ribs and slowly stopped laughing.

"Here's the tooth you requested Miss Amanda." He gave her a little bag with the shark tooth in it. It was pretty big she took it and her eyes widened. The doctor smiled and left the room. Mac gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room for her to change. She walked over to the windows and closed the blinds at every window. She looked over at Eric and waved a hand over his eyes to make sure he wasn't pretending to be sleeping. Content he wasn't she changed her underwear from under her hospital gown and stuffed the old pair in the bottom of the bag and did the same with her bra. _At least he matched the bra with the underwear. _She slid on her pants first, thank goodness he brought her workout pants, and she didn't want to lie down all day in her tight jeans. The pants ended just below her hip, she shrugged off her hospital gown and started to shrug her head through the lime green tank top. It was then did she notice Eric moaning next to her. She looked over and saw that his brown eyes were looking at her. She hurriedly put the tank on and sat on her bed.

"Did you enjoy the show sicko?" She teased easing a brush through her long brown hair.

"If that's what you get when you come to the hospital, I should swim with a shark more often." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and walked over to his bed and sat down beside his good leg.

"How's the leg Delko?" She asked as she held his hand. He looked down and smiled.

"Feels like a shark bit through it." He said humourlessly but still gave her a smile.

"Stop whining, chicks did scars, and buddy you got a shiner!" She smiled at his look of amazement. He laughed lightly but his smile fell when he looked over at Amanda, who was looking into his eyes seriously.

"What's up Ams?" He said and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Well you needed blood and I was the only one that matched yours, so I gave you blood, the doctor came over a while ago and he said…he told me that we have 99 common alleles and that we're…you and I are…you are my big brother." She looked down at their entwined hands and back at him. He sat there, looking into nothing, she looked away and was thinking he didn't like the idea when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to his chest. She cried gently against his gown and he cried too, into her hair, she hugged him back, and he did too. It was then did they hear a knock at the door. They didn't leave each others arms they just told who ever it was to come in. Calleigh came in first followed by Speed, Valera and Horatio, and Mac, but what surprised Amanda the most was the red-headed curly haired woman behind Mac.

"Stella!" Amanda said shocked. Stella came over and hugged her, making sure to mind her injury. Stella pulled back when Calleigh came over and hugged her tightly but her too minding the injury. Stella and Calleigh looked Amanda up and down and started to giggle at the colours. Amanda looked over at Mac and Calleigh followed her gaze.

"What! You should see how many colours that woman has; it almost blinded me…besides it looks fine to me." He said and smiled, Calleigh shook her head and kissed Amanda on the cheek and went over to Eric. Horatio sat down on Amanda's bed and listened to Eric and Calleigh's conversation, but kept looking over at Speed, Stella and Amanda. He didn't see where Mac went, but right now he didn't care. He kept looking over at Amanda; her smile was genuine and touched, he watched as the sunshine from the window penetrated through the blinds and hit her hair. The colour shined its strongest. He longed to run his hands through her hair. He didn't notice when Calleigh sat down beside him and swung her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey!" She said, she was very perky, the fact that Amanda was okay and that Eric was safe brought her joy. He fiddled with his shirt.

"Hello." He said glumly, she gave him a hug and he made a ghost of a smile.

"Go talk to her H." She shoved him a bit but he never moved.

"What are we teenagers?" He said and looked over at Amanda who was laughing and held Stella's hand.

"Well you sure are acting like a child Horatio." She said stiffly and got up to hang around Eric. Horatio took in a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. He ran his hand through his hair and looked once again towards Amanda. Stella was bringing her by the hand outside the room; he smiled when he saw Amanda trail her IV pole with her. Calleigh noticed she was struggling and went to join them, she held onto Amanda's other hand and dragged the wheeling pole beside her.

* * *

A/N2: ok, hope ya enjoyed, plz review and let us know what you thought, all reviews appreciated :D thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN xx 


	10. Gifts

**A/N:** hey, sorry i havn't updated for a bit, i've got tons of colege work :( lol, but got 2weeks off for easter so i can try get it all done, here is chappy ten then, enjoy, an plz review xx

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Gift **

"So how are they treating you?" Stella asked as they walked down the hall.

"Apart from the constant jell-o and the never ending disinfectant smell, pretty good." Amanda said as they headed for the court yard in the back.

"You excited to get back to work?" Calleigh asked opening the door for outside and kept it open for Stella and Amanda to pass them.

"Hell yah, I could really use the thrill of booking some bastards ass." She said with enthusiasm. Stella and Calleigh looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "You can't blame me; I'm bored out of my mind." They nodded and looked between each other then bust into laughter. They continued down the walkway and stopped at a patch of grass, Calleigh wheeled the pole harder onto the grass and they sat down under a giant willow tree.

"Well I'm glad you're getting better Ams, you should have seen the look on everyone's faces when Horatio told us the news." Stella said, at the mention of Horatio's name Amanda's smile fell and she get up and began to drag her pole away.

"Manda…" Calleigh said as she and Stella got up and walked over to her. Stella wrapped her arms around Amanda and she leaned her head against Stella's shoulder and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong Ams?" Stella said as they sat down at a bench, and Amanda leaned against Stella and Calleigh against Amanda.

"Nothing." Amanda said as she wrapped her arms around Stella and Calleigh's waist.

"She caught Yelina making out with Horatio the day after her and Horatio slept together." Calleigh said as she started to braid Amanda's hair absently.

"Him! Honey, you can do so much better then that ass." Stella said, she drew a smile from both Calleigh and Amanda. "Like the other guy in the room…Eric." Amanda and Calleigh giggled. "Okay, what now?"

"Eric's my brother Stell." Stella nodded like she already knew. Calleigh laughed and took the other half of Amanda's hair and braided it.

"Well, anyway, brother or not, you should still forget about him…hey you know Chad from Lab Analysis?" Stella said as she spied Horatio looking out the hospital window. She glared at him but continued her story.

"Yes I remember Chad…the same Chad that lives a thousand some odd miles from me?" Calleigh giggled and tied the braids.

"Yes that Chad, well he told me he likes you…likes likes you, you should give him a call, and join our team." Calleigh looked appalled at the idea. Amanda too looked blown away.

"It's not that I wouldn't want too, I love you guys but my family's here." She hugged Calleigh tightly and smiled towards Stella just shrugged her shoulders. They just sat there letting the breeze run through their hair and the sun warm their faces.

Horatio stood by the window and looked out. He took a breath and let it out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face Yelina.

"Now's not a good time Yelina." He said as she pulled him in a hug.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright…I know I shouldn't be here but I screwed up and I know that, if I could back up time believe me I would, and if I knew how you felt about her I would have never done what I did." Yelina said as she looked outside at the three girls.

"Calleigh really likes her doesn't she?"

"Yeah they're practically inseparable." Horatio smiled at the fact that when they were together they could bend the truth out of every villain they've come across. Calleigh was the Bad Cop and Amanda the Scary Cop.

Calleigh looked up and saw Horatio talking with Yelina. She swore in 4 different language; none of them English. Amanda and Stella looked at her confused, Stella shook her head in confusion and looked up and saw the two people. She said something in Greek which made Amanda look at her questionably.

"We should head back inside, what do you say Calleigh?" Stella said fast as she gathered Amanda up and her and Calleigh brought her back inside.

By the time they reached the room Stella and Calleigh were looking behind them to make sure Yelina had left, when they reached the room they turned around to face Yelina. Calleigh rubbed the bridge of her nose and Stella bit her lip hard to prevent her from speaking her mind…in Greek and shot a death glare at Horatio who swallowed hard. Yelina swallowed also and walked over to Amanda.

"Can we talk?" She asked, looking in Amanda's eyes for forgiveness.

"Sure." They walked back out and headed to the cafeteria. When they walked through the door to the cafeteria they stood in line.

"Amanda, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge." Amanda smiled reassuringly. She grabbed her first coffee since she got there and a chocolate chip cookie.

"No really let me explain." She grabbed a coffee and led Amanda to a nearby table.

"Okay, just to tell you…I'm fighting the urge to hit you so hard, your name will get knocked of the phone book…I'm joking Yelina." Amanda giggled when she saw Yelina's face dropped in worry, Amanda took a bite out of her cookie and with her other hand held Yelina's hand.

"I just wanted to say that I really didn't mean it, if I knew the way you felt about each other I would have never made a move…I just wanted you to know that our friendship means way more to me then losing it over something so stupid…will you forgive me?" Yelina said as she tucked a curl behind her ear and nervously looked at their entwined hands.

"I have to be honest, the first time I saw you guys, I would never ever even consider giving either of you time of day but the real me would brush it off…it's a curse." She smiled and leaned over the table to bring her into a hug. Yelina smiled and hugged her back. Yelina dug her hand in her pocket and brought out a small package.

"Here, I got you a little something." She blushed a bit and handed her the little parcel.

"Yelina you don't need to…I…" She was speechless when she opened the gift. She hung the necklace from her index. It was a silver chain with a gold heart hanging from it. "Oh my gosh Yelina, no way can I accept this." She shook her head but Yelina had already slipped it over Amanda neck and clasped them together. "Thank you Yelina…you don't know how much it means to me." Yelina laughed and lead her back to her room. Before she was lead away Amanda swung around and grabbed her untouched coffee and her cookie.

That night when everybody left and Amanda had just finished changing in her flannel pyjamas Eric and her got into a conversation as she laid down in Eric's bed beside him.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Eric said pointing at Amanda's hip in which displayed a 3 inch scar going down her hip.

"Oh ummm, when I was in the 9th grade I was going out with the high school jock, he was really sweet and caring but when he was around his friends, I was like a decomp to him…well one day I told Mac and he made me realize that he wasn't good enough for me. So I approached him, well let's say he didn't take it very well." She paused and ran her fingers on her scar. His anger started to flare by the minute. She started up again. "He started to yell at me sayings things like, 'if I can't have you nobody will', anyway he took out his knife…when Mac caught on Jake slashed me, Mac took him down, got kicked out of school and everything, he did all that, risked his own life to protect mine." She was slowly starting to cry, Eric brought her in his arms and kept her there so once again she cried on his shoulder, but this time it wasn't from happiness but pain and fear. Eric tried to think of something to say but found nothing.

"Oh, I got this scar the other day." She looked and whipped at her tears and started to smile.

"Oh yah how'd that go?" She joked tears still coming down but she slowly got in a better mood.

"Well you see I was swimming in the Atlantic, looking for evidence 'cause I'm a Crime Scene Investigator." Amanda whistled.

"I'm impressed, go on." She persisted tears slowly ceasing.

"So I was collecting evidence…that's what a CSI does, and all of a sudden 5 sharks appear out of nowhere." He smiled when Amanda started to laugh.

"Five sharks wow!" She said.

"They all game swimming at me, I looked them dead in the eye, then I noticed some stupid girl had come in too, they headed towards her, I didn't even think twice, I swam over and punched the shark, I saved the damsel in distress but one of the 5 sharks caught my leg." He started laughing along with her now. Amazed at how stupid he sound.

"Well that stupid girl, got you something to remind you of your glorious moment…against what was it 5 sharks!" She reached over at the bedside table and grabbed a wrapped box and handed it to him. She leaned on her hand as she watched him unwrap.

"Well this is awesome…I have a token from the enemy!" She tied up the necklace she made with the tooth the surgeons pulled from his leg around his neck. "It's awesome thanks Ams." He kissed her on the cheek and they lay down together just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

A/N2: hey agen, ok that was chappy 10, plz review and let us know wat you thought, also, there is 11 people who have us on alerts for this story, we would really appreciate it if they dropped a line to tell us what they thought, even if you think that one chappy isn't good, or to give us tips on how to improve, constructive critism, can help us to make the story better for you :D :p lol, anyways ,plz review, and next chappy shud b up soon, reviewers also get sneaky preview :D luv CalleighRox and 99 CDN xx 


	11. Spanish Confrontations

**Chapter 11** - **Spanish confrontation**

A couple of weeks later Amanda, Eric and Speed were in the break room. Amanda was rinsing out her coffee mug and putting it back in the cupboard, Eric and Speed were looking through magazines on the break room table. Horatio walked in and slowly headed over to Amanda, she turned around, saw him and turned back to putting her mug in the cupboard. Horatio kept his voice at a normal volume, but slightly lower and spoke to Amanda in Spanish so the boys wouldn't know hat they were talking about. He knew Speed didn't know Spanish and that Eric was a little rusty,

'Amanda, es usted enojado en mí?', Eric looked up hearing the Spanish.

(Amanda, are you mad at me?)

Amanda turned around fast and answered in Spanish, just as Calleigh came through the break room door,

'enojado en usted, estoy hasta ahora más allá de enojado en usted, yo no sé cuál soy, cómo podría usted? usted dijo que usted me amó!',

(mad at you, I am so far beyond mad at you, I don't know what I am, How could you? you said you loved me!)

'qué usted significa? le amo',

(what do you mean? I do love you)

'le vi, Horatio, con ella en su officinal',

(I saw you, Horatio, with her in your office)

A look of recognition came across his face, she nodded, sharply turned away from him and headed for the door to exit the break room, Calleigh stood open mouthed she had caught every word. Eric had caught the odd word, Amanda had spoken so fast, and he was a little rusty, but he hadn't caught anything that could tell him what was going on, Speed was completely clueless, he didn't know any Spanish.

'Amanda, me dejó explica',

(Amanda, let me explain)

he called after her, desperation and pleading in his voice, she stopped short and swung around,

'explique! ella tenía su lengüeta abajo usted garganta, cuál está allí explicar! usted rompió mi corazón y no deseo hablar con usted!'

(explain! she had her tongue down your throat, what is there to explain! you broke my heart and I do not want to talk to you!)

she shot back at him, she turned on her heel and walked out back to a lab to do some work. Horatio stood there not knowing what to do with himself when Calleigh spoke up, she decided she would speak in Spanish so the boys wouldn't know what they were saying,

'Horatio', she said sternly, his head snapped up, 'qué usted hizo?', (what did you do). He shook his head, and looked back down at the floor, 'right, your office, now!', she demanded, Eric and Speed looked from Calleigh to Horatio and wondered what the hell was going on. As soon as they were out of ear shot Speed turned to Eric,

'what did they say?',

'I dunno man, I'm a little rusty, and she talked so fast, I caught what Calleigh said though, she asked him what he did',

'aww man, I hate not knowing Spanish', Speed grumbled and went back to his magazine, Speed's head suddenly snapped up and he ran out of the break room, making Eric jump at the Speed he got up and confusing him with his sudden exit. Speed walked quickly round the labs checking inside each one until he found who he was looking for.

'Amanda', he gasped, out of breath from walking round the labs so briskly, she looked up, 'the other week when you said you'd had your heart broken, did H break it?', he asked her, concern in his voice as well as wanting to know, she put down what she was doing slowly, not looking up again, she slowly nodded her head, 'oh Manda', he went round to her and puller her into a hug as tears escaped her eyes again,

'I loved him Speed, he told me he loved me', he held her tighter while she cried against his shoulder again,

'Shh it's ok', hetried to comfort her, he rubbed her back and held her close, she held him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Then he took her back to the break room and sat with her on the sofa still holding her to comfort her.

In Horatio's office Calleigh walked in first and waited for Horatio to wander in, dragging his heels, behind her and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed Calleigh lay into him,

'Horatio what did you do to that girl?', she demanded, Horatio, who was now sat at his desk, put his head on the desk and slumped his shoulders, 'Horatio!', she demanded, he looked up, remorse and regret filled his eyes and features,

'I love her Cal',

'well from what I heard, you let some other woman stick her tongue down your throat and you broke Amanda's heart, how could you Horatio?',

'it wasn't like that Cal, I..', he let out a resigned sigh,

'so what was it like, tell me what happened', she told him,

'Yelina came u…', he started

'Yelina, you let Yelina stick her tongue down your throat?', Calleigh said incredulously,

'Cal, Yelina came up to my office, she came over and told me that she had these feelings for me, I used to have the same feelings, but not any more, Cal, I love Amanda. Yelina got closer and before I knew it she was kissing me, I reacted, but badly, I kissed her back', he put his head in his hands,

'and that's what Amanda saw?', Calleigh asked, 'I can understand if you told her you loved her and then kissed another woman, no wonder she's mad at you',

'when I realised what I was doing I pulled away, I told Yelina I didn't feel that way for her anymore, she left, I didn't even know Amanda had seen us',

'but you kissed Yelina back, and Amanda saw you as you kissed her back, you shouldn't have kissed her back', Calleigh told him, 'you shouldn't have even let her kiss you', Calleigh brought her hands up to her temples and rubbed them, 'I'll go talk to her, but I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't talk to you for a while', she stood up and went over to him, she leant down and gave him a hug, he leant up to her and hugged her back tightly,

'tell her how sorry I am Cal, I really love her',

'I know, I will', she gave him a friendly squeeze before releasing him and going to find Amanda.

Calleigh found her sat on the sofa with Speed, her head nestled in his shoulder while he rubbed her back as she hiccuped once in a while. She walked in, sat down on the sofa behind her, she put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Amanda moved around and leaned into Calleigh. Calleigh gave Speed a look that said she needed to talk to her, he nodded and left to do some work. Calleigh hugged her tightly,

'he loves you Amanda, he's really sorry for what he did, you can see it in his eyes', Amanda shook her head and leaned up,

'he kissed her back Calleigh, I saw him, he kissed her back',

'I know, he told me, but he said he pulled away, he told her he didn't feel that way about her and that she left, he told me he really loves you Amanda, he's upset, he's sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you', she shook her head, not knowing what to believe, then her head snapped up and Calleigh saw panic in her eyes,

'what?', she asked worried,

'where's Mac?', she asked,

'he's at a crime scene with Eric, why?',

'because he was the only one who knew about me and Horatio from the beginning, he swore that if he ever hurt me, I told him not to do anything because I didn't want to bring it up so he didn't, but now its come out, Mac is going to be mad at H for hurting me', Amanda had a worried and concerned look, Calleigh couldn't tell who she was worried and concerned about, Calleigh pulled her back into a hug. Mac came into the break room and saw Amanda upset and being comforted by Calleigh,

'what's he done now?', he asked and Amanda jumped up, Calleigh released her and she ran into Mac's arms, he wrapped them around her in a protective hug.

He looked at Calleigh but she wasn't giving anything away, 'Amanda, what did he do?',

'nothing Mac, we had an argument that's all', she told him, Mac saw Calleigh's expression change and he knew it wasn't just an argument,

'what about?', he asked her,

'what he did', she told him,

'when was this?', He asked her

'a while ago, probably just before you and Eric went out because he was there with Speed', Manda answered,

'he didn't mention it to me', Mac told her

'that's because he doesn't know what was said, his Spanish is a little rusty, and Speed doesn't speak it', she told him,

'and Calleigh?', he asked,

'I caught every word', Calleigh spoke up and told him,

'where is he now?', Mac asked Calleigh,

'he's in his office, why?', she answered him nervously,

'right', Mac released Amanda and headed out of the break room and up to Horatio's office,

'Mac no', Amanda called after him, slight desperation in her voice, when he didn't stop she ran after him. He beat her to Horatio's office and he went right in,

'how could you?', he yelled at Horatio as he stormed in, Mac had an angry expression on his face when Horatio looked up, he tried to keep his face the same expression. Amanda came running in behind Mac,

'Mac no, don't hurt him', she stood in front of Mac, in between him and Horatio, she looked Mac straight in the eyes, her eyes pleading with him not to hurt him, his eyes full of anger.

Finally he gave in to her,

'ok, but if he hurts you again',

'I know Mac, and don't worry there won't be a next time', Amanda assured him, she hugged him tightly and led him out the office, she risked a quick glance back at Horatio, he had pain and regret in his eyes as he watched her leave his office with Mac. Calleigh had arrived just after Amanda. She gave Horatio a look that told him she was disappointed with him but was still there for him. He still had a deep sadness in his eyes and Calleigh gave him a sympathetic look before leaving his office and going back to doing some work and locking criminals up.

**Authors's Note: **_Hey fellow H and Amanda shippers here's the next part to our delectable dotry...and thanks to everyone for reviewing it fuelled us to keep on going. Emi&Brit -x0x- R&R..._


	12. The News

**Team Building - chapter 12 **

**The News **

The team had been called to the break room, Horatio had something to tell them. Calleigh, Amanda and Speed were sat on the break room sofa, Eric was making coffee,

'Anyone know what this is about?', Speed asked, they all shook their heads.

Eric made his coffee and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Amanda, Speed was next to Amanda, and Calleigh was the other end next to Speed. They were sat quietly waiting for Horatio to come and tell them what he had to tell them. Horatio walked in about a minute or two later,

'good you're all here', he said as he walked into the break room,

'yeah, you wanna tell us what this is all about?', Speed asked,

'yeah, um, I've had a visit from the higher up powers and they've said we all need to take a break, for a week, and…'he paused, 'we have to go on a 'team building' week somewhere, all of us, together, I tried getting out of it we have no choice',

'great', Amanda said sarcastically,

'but why, H', Calleigh asked him confused,

'they think our team hasn't been getting on as well as we used to, they decided if they sent us on a team building holiday we might be able to resolve our differences and get back to how we used to be', he told them, and stole a glance at Amanda who was looking at the far wall with a scowl on her features. He thought she was so beautiful, even when she scowled, but he looked away quickly so the others couldn't catch him watching her, 'So, better go home and pack, pack warm clothes, we're headed up to Lake Ontario, we meet back here and leave for the airport in three hours', he told them,

'three hours', Calleigh exclaimed, 'how are we supposed to pack for a week and be ready and back here in three hours?',

'I'm sure you'll manage Calleigh, the plane leaves in five and a half hours, so don't be late here, if you have a case you have to hand it over to night shift who are coming in early to cover, so, go home and get ready, I'll see you all in three hours', Horatio told them and left. Calleigh sighed and shook her head as she got up and left, Amanda got up too,

'see you later guys', she said to Eric and Speed as she left and headed for her Tacoma. Eric and Speed said their goodbyes and left. Eric to hand off his case, Speed to his Ducati. On her way out Calleigh ran into Valera,

'hey Cal, what's up?', Valera asked, Calleigh seemed stressed and was walking quickly,

'we're being forced to take a week's holiday for a 'team building' week', Calleigh answered her simply, and shook her head,

'at least you have something to do this week, they're making me take time off because I've worked too much and need to use some of my holiday time', Valera sighed, and didn't look happy with the idea,

'you have a free week?', Calleigh asked, slight cheeriness returning to her tone,

'yeah, why?', Valera asked suspiciously,

'great, you can come with us',

'what!', Valera said incredulously,

'Amanda and I are not going to be outnumbered by the guys, and you have nothing to do this week, you can come too, we're going to Lake Ontario, pack warm stuff, it's going to be cold up there, you have three hours and we have to meet back here, see ya', Calleigh told her and walked towards her car. Valera stood in the doorway to the lab and CSI car park for a moment, until Horatio walked up behind her,

'are you ok Valera?', he asked her, slightly confused and worried,

'Er..yeah, I think, umm, Calleigh just told me I'm coming on this 'team building' week, she said she and Amanda won't be outnumbered by you guys and she'll see me in three hours', Horatio chuckled,

'that's fine Valera, would even things out, I'll call the airport book another ticket, see you in three hours, pack warm clothes, its cold up there', He told her as he got into his hummer,

'yeah, she said', Valera muttered to herself as she headed for her car, 'shit, three hours to pack and get back', she hurried into her car and drove to home to get ready quickly.

Three hours later they all met back at CSI, flustered and annoyed that they had to rush. Horatio came out and told them where the cabs were. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the two waiting cabs, Amanda, Calleigh and Valera got in one cab, while Horatio, Eric and Speed got in the other. The cabs took them to Miami Airport where H booked them in. They still had half an hour before their flight so they waited in the lounge.

The girls talking and flipping through magazines they brought, Timmy and Eric were playfully teasing each other like the children across the room. Horatio was watching out the window for the arrival of their plane, and watching the others. He chuckled at the boys playful teasing and sarcasm.

When their flight was eventually called they boarded and found their seats, Speed was by a window, Calleigh was next to Speed and Amanda was the other side. The aisle was next to Amanda, Horatio was the other side of the aisle and next to Amanda, then Eric next to Horatio and Valera next to Eric. Amanda was not happy about having to sit the whole flight next to Horatio.

'Hey H, how long is the flight?', Speed asked Horatio across Amanda and Calleigh,

'about four hours', Horatio replied,

'what!', Speed exclaimed, 'four hours, what we supposed to do for four hours cooped up on a plane?', he said exasperated, and slumped down in his seat, Calleigh giggled next to him,

'There's an in flight movie', she told him, 'we could watch that',

'fine', he grumbled, and Calleigh giggled again. They buckled up when the flight attendant came round and asked them to because the plane was about to take off.

Once they were in the air and the light to tell you to wear your seatbelts had gone out the movie started. A rich man's wife had been murdered, Calleigh and Speed were having a friendly argument about who did it,

'It was the mistress', Calleigh said, 'she got rid of the wife so he would spend all his time with her instead of his wife',

'nah, it was the husband, he got rid of his wife so he could have his mistress and the big house',

'they're both wrong', Horatio whispered to Amanda across the aisle, 'the maid did it because the wife was having an affair with her husband', Horatio grinned at Amanda's expression, then she realised he must have seen it before. When the movie was finished Calleigh and Speed were both surprised, they had even suspected the maid, she was hardly on screen that much, Amanda turned to Horatio and leaned over the aisle she whispered to him,

'cheater', he laughed and she smiled a small smile.


	13. The Drive

**Chapter 13 - The Drive**

They still had a while of the flight left, Calleigh had been acting giddy from the high altitude and slightly flirty with Speed, she would throw flirty comments back at him when he said something, or give him cheeky smiles, eventually she fell asleep on his shoulder, Speed put his arm around her and rested his chin on her head and fell asleep too. Eric got up to go to the bathroom and saw Calleigh and Speed asleep, he grinned and reached for his bag pulling out his Polaroid camera, he quickly snapped a picture of them asleep and handed it to Horatio who also grinned. Amanda shook her head, she knew Calleigh and Speed would be mad when they found out. Eric slipped his camera back into his bag and carried on to the Bathroom. Amanda fell into a light sleep, resting her head back against her chair, her head fell to the side little and Horatio leaned over and held her head so it didn't fall off her chair and cause her to be leaning in the aisle and hurt her neck. She woke up when she felt his gentle hand on her cheek, she sat up and leaned back on her chair again, not looking at Horatio. He understood and leant back into his own chair. Amanda had to wake Calleigh and Speed a while later because they had to put on their belts as the plane landed in Buffalo, New York. Calleigh sat up quickly when she realised she was leaning on Speed, she turned to Amanda to avoid looking at Speed, he just grinned and Calleigh looked embarrassed.

When they finally got off the plane and had collected all their bags Horatio hired two four by fours to drive to the lake.

The girls got in one four by four with Calleigh driving, and the boys got in the other with Horatio driving. Calleigh followed behind Horatio for the two hour journey to lake Ontario.

In the girls car they hiked the volume to Shania Twain's 'Don't' at max and sang to it at full lungs. Sometimes laughing so hard they couldn't breath or merely just singing in Valera's case.

In the guys car Speed had but on Bob Marley and they sometimes sang a few lyrics but mostly they just listened. Eric who sat in the back looked over at the girls car behind them and laughed.

"What are they doing back there?" He said between laughs. Horatio looked in his review mirror and chuckled at the sight of Amanda in the passenger seat; she had in her hand Calleigh's brush and was using it has a microphone; when he was about to put his eyes back on the road she began to shake her head like she was at a rock concert; her hair catching the light and sending it to glow.

Speed turned in his seat and looked at the driver and laughed out loud. Calleigh had on a pink cow boy hat and was shaking her head violently from side to side and her mouth contorted when she started to sing. She leaned over to Amanda and they shared the "mic" and they both sang into it. Speed shook his head and glanced back to the front.

Eric merely unbuckled himself and turned around completely. Valera was in the backseat but he could still see her playing air guitar and shaking her head as bad as Calleigh and Amanda were. Valera pointed towards the guys car and he saw Calleigh nod. He kept his eye on them as Calleigh stepped on the gas and their car sped up and she turned in the opposite lane and aligned herself with Horatio's.

Amanda and Valera rolled down their windows and let the music blare out in the winter scenery.

Speed touched Horatio's shoulder and pointed towards the car. H looked over and was merely right beside it he could touch it, and Amanda was leaning out of the car as well as Valera. Horatio smiled and rolled down the window to get blasted with their music. Eric laughed at loud at the choice of song and rolled down his window as well and began to lean out to talk to Valera.

"What are you doing Amanda get back in the car and out of that lane." He said but couldn't take off the smile that would be pasted on there forever.

"No can do chief, I'm not driving and I like the fresh air." She smiled cheekily at him and Horatio looked back on the road for a second and back on Amanda. He yelled over the loud chorus.

"Get Calleigh!" She rolled her eyes and retreated back in the car and nudged Calleigh.

"H wants you." She said.

What they did next totally blew Horatio away he couldn't put his eyes back on the road, so Speed was his eyes ever so often.

Calleigh had unbuckled herself and so had Amanda, now they both got up slowly and Calleigh was still holding onto the steering wheel as she crawled over Amanda. Amanda took hold of the wheel and inched herself beneath Calleigh and into the seat. Momentarily giving Horatio the perfect view of her jean-clad butt in which he didn't deny the pleasure to himself ((God I miss her!)) he thought to himself. She finally sat down in the seat and levelled her seat back, and while still driving she brought the steering wheel higher and settled into her seat with a sigh. Truth was, their little chat had eased things a little between them, and it was then did she realize how much she missed him.

"You wanted to see me?" Calleigh said as she looked out of the window, she didn't hang out of it.

"I just wanted to tell you to get out of that lane and slow down." He shouted out of the window but before he finished Amanda had turned off the music and smiled when he raised his voice.

"Yah I can get Ams to get out of the lane but slowing her down is impossible she's worse then you are H." She said as she buckled herself in; the smart move for the circumstances. Horatio smiled to himself and looked back on the road for a second then back out the window.

"Hey Val take the wheel for a sec." Amanda said as Valera nodded and unbuckled herself and leaned in the front and took the wheel as Amanda leaned across Calleigh.

"How long do we have?" She said casually her head in her hands against the window pane.

"About a good 10 minutes away why?" He said looking back at the road for a second and returned it on his Amanda.

"We'll race yah, losers get the tents and everything ready deal?" She stuck out her head for H to shake but instead he surprised her by taking it in his hand and posing a soft kiss in her palm; causing her hormones to flare. ((Damn him!)) She screamed to herself.

"Deal. GO!" He floored the gas peddle and the car jolted in front of hers.

"Shit! What a mother! Val move!" She yelled. Valera moved back to her seat and quickly put on a seat belt and fastened it tight until she could feel her internal organs squeeze.

Amanda got comfy and slammed the gas peddle as well and they zoomed forward catching up to Horatio fast. Although he kept a good meter in front of them by blocking their way constantly veering from one side of the road to the other.

"We need a diversion, something to slow him down, any ideas Cal?" Amanda said keeping her eyes glued to the road and zoomed behind Horatio when a car was coming down the lane. Calleigh looked in front of her in thought and was biting her lip in deep thought. They could make out Eric in the back of the car as he fogged up the rear window with his breath and was writing 'you lose' Amanda laughed wickedly and hit the gas peddle hard again and inched closer and closer until they were basically stuck on his bumper. Eric was laughing and pointing at them. He fogged up the window again and wrote another message. 'Hey little sis you look small from way back there.' Amanda read it and fingered him momentarily before getting her attention back on the road.

"Wait I got it." Valera exclaimed from in back of the 4x4.

"Shoot." Calleigh said as she held the handle bar above her head when Amanda switched lanes ever so often.

"Ams, you never told H the rules right?"

"Hey that's right, what do you have in mind?" Amanda said as she looked in the rear view mirror.

"Come on H their gaining on us!" Eric was hitting Horatio's head seat anxiously over and over again.

"If you don't stop Eric I will personally throw you in the trunk." Horatio said as he flexed his hands on the wheel and veered to the right to block Amanda's 4x4 once again.

"She looks mad H." Speed said as he looked around the car into the girl's car.

"I've noticed this since our fight Speedle nothing has changed but at least this is competition angry." Horatio said and sighed as he inched forward some.

"Great! Use my cell." Calleigh handed Valera her cell and held on. She looked at Amanda's face and chuckled, never before had she ever seen her face contorted in such anger it could make the mafia confess to anything.

"Damn it! That's it no more Miss-nice-girl." She muttered to herself. "Hang on!" She yelled as she veered to the right and Horatio was turning to do the same when at the last minute she turned the wheel left and zoomed back and forward until they were beside each other. Calleigh looked over at the guys' car and she could tell Speed and Eric were both giving him a hard time.

"Hey Steven…I have a favour….no no nothing like that, it's just that me and some friends are heading to the lodge and we noticed this one car is going over the speed limit by 100 and they're a real danger to the road. Yah about a minute from your post…okay see yah at Christmas k, love yah." Valera hung up quickly and yelled at Amanda. "SLOW DOWN NOW!" Amanda didn't even hesitate she put on her breaks gradually until they were easing in the barrier of the speed limit.

"What the hell?" Speed said as he rolled down his window and leaned out briefly. "What is she doing?" He said and looked back in the front and groaned when he saw a single police car in the middle of the road.


	14. You Lose H

**Chapter 14 - At the Cabins **

"She didn't!" Horatio said out loud as he eased on the side of the road to a halt in front of the officer. He got his license and registration ready and threw in his badge as he waited for the cop to ease his car behind them. He turned the ignition off and rolled down the window. All the guys got out of the car and leaned against the door until they saw Amanda inch forward under the speed limit towards them. Calleigh rolled down the window and they all blew them a kiss before they too came to a halt beside them.

"Is this them Maxy?" The officer said as he walked towards his little sister. Valera looked a little confused and nodded her head as she looked Horatio, Speed and Eric.

"Yes that's definably them." Horatio and the boys groaned as the girls got out of their car and walked towards them. Amanda walked towards Horatio with a smile of mischief in her eyes. She stopped just in front of him.

"You lose H." She smiled tightly and rejoined her friends in the car and they drove away and won the race.

When they got there the boys brought out tents and Calleigh immediately protested and said she was not sleeping in tents, and that she saw log cabins on the way and why are they not sleeping in one of them. Horatio eventually let up and rented a log cabin for the time that they were at the lake. The girls beat the boys to the three bed roomed cabin by the lake, the only one left was a three bed roomed or a one bed roomed cabin. The girls beat the boys there and claimed a room each. When the boys complained they were told they planned on sleeping in the tents anyways so they shouldn't be bothered. There was two tents, they had planned on the girls having one, and the boys in another. They set the two tents up and Horatio claimed one with a smirk, leaving Eric and Speed to share the other one,

'hey, how come you get one to yourself?', Speed complained,

'because I'm the boss', Horatio smirked again, Speed shook his head exasperated and climbed into the tent behind Eric, they unpacked the sleeping bags they had brought, they had brought extra for the girls, but seeing as how the girls didn't need them, Eric and Speed decided to use them as extra padding on the floor of the tent as well as the ground mats they had brought, they gave H two sleeping bags and a ground mat for his tent, and a couple of pillows. After they had set up their tents ready for that night they went into the cabin to have a look and for dinner. Amanda was sat with her feet up on the sofa reading a magazine, Valera and Calleigh were in the kitchen making dinner, they had insisted they were ok to make it and Amanda hadn't complained.

'Whoa, nice', Eric commented as he walked into the cabin, taking in the spacious living area were Amanda was lay on the couch with her feet up and reading a magazine,

'Yeah, typical the girls get it all', Speed grumbled, Horatio chuckled and headed to the kitchen to see if he could help with dinner. Eric and Speed decided to explore. They headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms, they found Calleigh's room and saw her makeup out on the dresser. The ventured in to closer examine the make up. They picked up powders and foundations and lipsticks, they looked at them and couldn't figure out what each one was for, Speed picked up a powder, he opened it and sneezed causing the powder to fly everywhere, including all over his shirt and face, Eric burst out laughing at his friend, Speed shot him a death glare, but Eric kept on laughing.

'You know Calleigh's going to kill you', Horatio told them, appearing at the door, stood with his hands on his hips, head tilted and looking up at them,

'Hey H, you any idea what all this stuff is for', Eric asked him, now calm and no longer laughing at Speed, who was frantically trying to brush the powder off of him, but only making it worse,

'You better ask Calleigh about how to get that out', Horatio chuckled, 'Eric, its called make up, they use it to make themselves beautiful, but they don't need it',

'I know what its called, but why is there so much?', Eric asked looking at all the contents laid out on the dresser,  
'I have no idea Eric, no idea', Eric chuckled as Horatio admitted he didn't know something, usually H knew everything about everything.

'You know for being Criminalists, you guys are pretty clueless', Calleigh spoke up, they looked up to see Calleigh stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, unimpressed to find them in her room, 'You better take a good look around because this is the last time any of you will be in my bedroom', she told them,

'Hmm', Eric mumbled, he walked over to her and gently pulled her towards her bed, he sat her on it and lay her down, getting a very surprised look from Calleigh,

'Nice knowing you', Horatio mumbled to Eric as he slipped from the room, Calleigh sat up and gently slapped Eric which caused Speed to burst out laughing at Eric,

'If I find any of you in here when I wake up I'll castrate you, and when I'm done with you even your own dentist won't be able to identify you, do not mess with a southern woman', she told them seriously before breaking into a grin, she turned her attention to Speed and looked at him puzzled, 'Speed, Why are you covered in makeup?', she asked him,

'I…uh…', he stuttered, unable to find an answer, Eric was laughing at Speed again,

'He opened that powder stuff and sneezed and it went all over him', Eric told her, still laughing at a blushing Speed, who once again tried to brush it off, Calleigh shook her head and walked over to him,

'no Speed, that'll make it worse, come here', she pulled him into the on suite bath room in her room and cleaned the make up off his shirt and face, grinning at him the whole time, Speed still blushing, and looking down to avoid Calleigh's eyes.

'There', she smiled, 'now your makeup free', she wiped his face one last time to dry it gently, she felt his slight stubble, he looked into her eyes and she took a quick intake of breath, she looked back up into his chocolate brown eyes, he looked down into her deep green eyes. He slowly leaned down to kiss her gently but they were interrupted by Eric calling them,

'Come on guys, what are you doing in there, it's only a bit of powder', Eric called from the bedroom, still stood by the dresser looking at all the other make up. Calleigh pulled away quickly at the sound of Eric's voice and looked away,

'we should…um…dinner, it should be ready', she told him changing the subject,

'yeah, dinner', Speed agreed, Calleigh walked out the bathroom, followed by Speed,

'finally', Eric breathed out, 'thought you guys had climbed out the window or something', he joked, Calleigh smiled, Speed chuckled, 'Valera called up, said dinners ready, H is setting the table', Eric told them as he headed out the bedroom and back downstairs.

At dinner they sat and chatted friendly, Calleigh and Speed trying to avoid glances, but occasionally their eyes met and they would look away quickly, blushing, Calleigh would smile over her glass of champagne and Speed would blush and shyly smile back. When their eyes would meet, Calleigh bit her lower lip to try and stop a grin from spreading across her features, which caused Speed to grin. They kept their heads down slightly, so the others couldn't see their smiles and grins to each other. Amanda avoided the champagne, instead she drank orange juice or apple juice. They all continued their light conversation, laughing about incidents at work, like the time Calleigh was dosed when they all had to do a polygraph test, they laughed about it. Eric brought up the make up again,

'Hey Valera, how much make up do you own?', he asked her she looked at him confused, Horatio chuckled and carried on eating, Amanda also looked at him confused,

'why Eric?', she asked him, completely puzzled. Eric explained what happened before, causing Speed to blush.

'Oh right, I see', Valera giggled at Speed, causing him to blush even more and duck his head down. Amanda ate some of her dinner but found she couldn't eat what she had been given, she got up and went to the kitchen, she came back with a tub of chocolate ice cream, everyone looked up her questioningly. Amanda just shrugged and sat back at the table,

'sorry Valera, Calleigh, the cooking's great, I just can't eat it right now', she told them, slight confusion in her own voice, she got another questioning look from Calleigh, Amanda only mouthed, 'later', to her, Calleigh nodded and carried on eating her meal.

A/N: ok, there ya go, a nice long, funny chapter for your, and gasps was that a little bit a Talleigh, we'e spoiling you lot, lol, Hope you enjoyed, look forward to your reviews:D thanx, luv Emy and Brit xxxxx

oooo yeah, an next chappy, hehe, hmm, ok, yah its mean, but i'll tell you if you review, haha, you'll love it :D:D luv CalleighRox, xxxxx


	15. Teenage Games

A/N: okies, nxt chappy, enjoy, ...

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Teenage Games**

When they had finished eating Amanda cleared the table and Horatio helped her, she felt bad for not eating what Valera and Calleigh had cooked, she thought she could at least clean up. Amanda and Horatio headed into the kitchen with the dirty plates. Horatio washed up the dishes and Amanda dried them and put them away. Horatio's hand brushed Amanda's gently as he placed a plate on the drying rack causing her to take in a sharp breath, she looked away and continued drying like nothing happened.

Eric suggested they start a fire, Speed went outside to fetch some wood for the fire, he was shivering when he came back in and dumped the wood in front of Eric and the fireplace before dropping onto the sofa,

'froze my ass off out there, its freezing!', he exclaimed, Amanda and Horatio walked back in just as he said this. Amanda giggled,

'did it never get frosty when you lived in New York?', she asked him as she sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulders to warm him up,

'yeah, but I don't remember it being this cold', he shivered again, and Amanda grinned. Eric put the wood in the fireplace and started a fire. He got up and grabbed the empty champagne bottle from the table that Amanda and Horatio had missed,

'who's up for spin the bottle?', he asked grinning,

'Eric, that's so seventh grade, you can't be serious', Calleigh told him,

'come on Cal, it'll be fun', he grinned at her and she couldn't say no, he had the cute little childish smile that you couldn't deny him anything,

'fine', she relented, Eric turned to the others,

'Speed?', Speed groaned, and nodded unenthusiastically,

'Valera?', Valera was giggling at Speed,

'sure, why not', she agreed, grinning,

'Ams?', Amanda thought about it and looked to Calleigh, Calleigh nodded and Amanda agreed, finally Eric turned to Horatio,

'H?', Horatio also thought for a moment before resigning and giving into his team when they all gave him looks of come on, and it'll be fun.

Eric sat down on the rug in front of the fire, placing the bottle on the hard wood floor so it would spin, the others grabbed cushions and also sat down. They sat so that the girls were not next to another girl, and the boys were not next to another boy. Amanda sat between Eric and Speed, Calleigh sat next to Eric, and Horatio was between Calleigh and Valera, Valera was next to Speed.

'who goes first?' Horatio asked,

'I think Eric should, this was his idea', Calleigh said,

'fine by me', Eric replied, and spun the bottle, the neck of the bottle landed pointing towards Calleigh, she sighed and allowed Eric to kiss her lips softly, she had a small grin in her face when he pulled away. She then took the bottle and spun it, the neck pointed to Horatio, she turned to Horatio and looked to see if he minded, he was grinning, they leaned in together and softly brushed lips. Horatio took the bottle next and spun it, it spun a little longer than when Calleigh and Eric had spun it.

The neck stopped when it was facing towards Amanda, she took in a deep breath and slowly leaned forwards as Horatio did, he captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss, deeper than he had kissed Calleigh or Calleigh had kissed Eric.

When he eventually pulled away she was breathless, she calmly sat back down and spun the bottle, not really noticing were it landed, she was in a daze from that kiss Horatio had just given her. Horatio wasn't much better, he just longed to pull her to him and kiss her deeply and passionately, and not let her go, he missed her lips on his already.

The neck of the bottle stopped on Eric and Amanda came out of her daze, she grinned and turned to Eric, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, she didn't think it right to kiss his lips now that she knew he was her brother. Eric kissed her cheek back and spun the bottle again, the neck pointed to Valera this time and his heart skipped a beat, he leaned over and grinned as she leaned over too, he closed his eyes and brushed her lips with his, a little deeper than he had kissed Calleigh, Valera kissed him back deeply too, reluctantly he pulled away and they sat back down.

It was Valera's turn to spin the bottle, she spun it and the neck stopped when it was pointing to Speed, she turned to him and he lightly brushed her lips with his.

Speed spun the bottle and the neck stopped at Calleigh, her heart leaped as she realised Speed was leaning in to kiss her, she leaned in to kiss him too, he brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and let his hand linger as he leaned in further to kiss her lips, softly at first, then deeper, she leaned into him as he pressed against her lips, she brought her hand up to cup is face and parted her lips, he gently kissed her deeper before pulling away slightly, letting his lips linger on her lower lip before reluctantly sitting back. Calleigh also sat back, it would take a lot to beat that kiss, she thought, and spun the bottle again, the neck pointed towards Amanda which caused the guys to grin and Valera to roll her eyes at the boys, Calleigh looked to Amanda who gave her a silent ok, the boys turned their attention back to the bottle expecting Calleigh to spin it again, they were surprised when Calleigh and Amanda both leaned in and kissed, Amanda and Calleigh grinned into the kiss, and keeping their lips locked together they opened their eyes to see Eric, Speed and Horatio staring open mouthed, and a giggling Valera. Speed leaned in to join in but was stopped by a firm hand on each shoulder, one from Eric, the other from Horatio who had manoeuvred themselves around the girls to keep him seated,

'aww come on', Speed complained, Calleigh and Amanda finally broke apart, giggling at how shocked the boys were, they knew they were winding them up with how long they stayed lip locked, they had done it on purpose.

Amanda, still giggling, spun the bottle, when it stopped the neck was pointing at Speed. Still giddy from the last kiss Amanda confidently turned to face Speed and when he leaned down she took him into an intense lip lock, she giggled again as they pulled apart. Speed spun the bottle and his face dropped as it the neck stopped pointing at Eric,

'er…no…um…no way', Speed tried to protest,

'er, yes way, come on me and Calleigh did', Amanda reminded them,

'but we're guys, its different', Eric pointed out,

'how, how is it different?', Calleigh questioned him,

'you girls do that stuff, guys don't', Speed told them, Calleigh, Amanda and Valera laughed,

'no, Speed, its not that big a deal, lets just get it over with', Eric said simply, not bothered anymore,

'are you serious', Speed looked shocked,

'yeah, I mean, I'm confident with my sexuality, its just a kiss, its nothing, we're all friends here, but of course if your not confident with your sexuality I suppose that's fair enough', Eric said, hiding the evil grin, he knew Speed would bite on that one,

'hey, I'm confident', and to prove it he leant over and kissed Eric square on the lips, Eric was surprised and fell back making Speed fall with him, Speed pulled back, 'there', he said triumphantly, Calleigh, Amanda, Valera and Horatio were laughing hard, they were laughing at Speed trying to defend his sexuality, Eric being surprised by Speed's sudden kiss and the fact that in order for Speed to defend his sexuality he had to kiss Eric. Eric sat up, he blinked a few times and wiped his mouth,

'thanks Speed', he said sarcastically, Speed winked playfully,

'anytime', that caused the others to laugh again, Eric shook his head and grinned, he spun the bottle praying it didn't land on Horatio or Speed again, it stopped and the neck was pointing towards Valera again. He let a wave of relief flood his face and leaned over to once again kiss Valera, he kissed her deeper than last time, she parted her mouth for him a little and he ventured inside. He suddenly remembered were he was and slowly pulled back, once again reluctantly. Valera spun the bottle again and it stopped with the neck pointing to Horatio, her eyes widened, she hadn't considered herself that close to the lieutenant to kiss him but she turned to him all the same, he leaned down and softy brushed her lips with his own. It was Horatio's turn to spin the bottle but he decided he better call it a night, it was getting on to being midnight,

'aww come on H', Speed complained,

'its nearly midnight, we all have to get some sleep, you guys can play again in the morning but I need to sleep before I pass out', he joked, they all agreed, and Speed and Eric headed outside to their tent. Calleigh and Valera headed upstairs to change for bed.

Horatio was left with Amanda, he walked over and helped her up off the floor, they stood so close he could lean down and kiss her, but he thought that might not have been a good idea considering she was still mad at him.

'Amanda, I…', he started,

'don't Horatio', Amanda cut him off, she knew what he was going to say, tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her, she didn't need that, what she needed was time. Time to get over him, what had happened and think whether or not she could trust him enough to take him back. He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly,

'goodnight Amanda', he pulled her into a hug and leaned down to her ear, 'I love you', he kissed her cheek softly with a lingering kiss as he pulled away and headed outside to his tent.

* * *

A/N2: okies, did ya like :D plz review, let us know wat ya thought, thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN xx 


	16. Confusion

**A/N: **okies, next chappy, hope you enjoy, xx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16** **Confusion**

Amanda headed upstairs, more confused than ever about how she felt for Horatio, she wasn't sure if she still loved him, but a part of her thought she did.

She was in a daze, dragging her feet as she entered her room, so she was surprised when a southern accent greeted her,

'there you are, so are you going to tell me about why you decided you needed ice cream in the middle of dinner?', Amanda groaned, she thought Calleigh had forgotten about that, she went and joined Calleigh on the bed, she took a deep breath and looked up to check the door was closed, it was,

'Cal, its…', she paused not knowing how to go on, she decided to just come out with it, 'I'm pregnant Cal', Calleigh gasped, mouth open, looking shocked,

'who, who is the father, is it Horatio's?', she asked, Amanda nodded and dropped her head, Calleigh moved closer and pulled her into a hug, Calleigh held Amanda tightly while she cried, she rocked her and tried to whisper words of comfort, she stopped rocking as Amanda stopped shaking with sobs, Calleigh pulled back and looked at her,

'Does Horatio know?', Calleigh asked her, Amanda shook her head, 'you have to tell him', she told her,

'I know, I already promised Mac I would, Macs not happy about it, but he said as the father he deserves to know even though Mac hates him right now', Amanda told her, Calleigh nodded understanding,

'how far gone are you?',

'about three months',

'you'll start to show soon, you better tell him before he figures it out himself', Amanda nodded,

'so', Calleigh said a little more cheerily, 'your going to have a baby, is it a boy or a girl?', Calleigh asked, excitement now in her eyes,

'they're girls', Amanda told her, Calleigh looked shocked again,

'they're, plural, there's more than one?', Amanda nodded,

'twin girls', Amanda told her, Calleigh hugged her again, in excitement this time though,

'I can't wait', Calleigh told her excitedly, Amanda forced a half smile,

'I can', then she frowned again, 'what will he say, I don't even know if he ever wanted kids, he might not want them, he might be angry', Amanda started to panic now, Calleigh tried to calm her down,

'hey, hey, H won't be mad, and I'm sure he does want children, he's so good with them when there's a child involved in a case, he's a natural with them', Calleigh reassured her,

'yeah, but they're not his, he might not want any of his own', Amanda said still panicked,

'Amanda, I'm sure he'll love them as much as you, he loves you, and that means he'll love any children you give him too', Calleigh told her and Amanda finally smiled,

'really?', Amanda asked her, slightly cheerier,

'yes really, now you need to go to sleep, get some rest for you and these two', Calleigh told her and she gently stroked a hand across Amanda's stomach causing her to smile,

'thanks Cal', Amanda said as Calleigh left the room,

'its ok, I'm here if you need me, Night Manda',

'Night Cal', She called as Calleigh shut the door quietly behind her. Amanda smiled and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep where she had no worries and everything was simple.

The next morning she woke early, to sunlight streaming through the windows, she noticed she wasn't in her own bed and sat bolt upright, she took a moment to realise where she was and then relaxed again, she went over to the curtains and opened them, she was greeted with a view of a huge white blanket covering everything she could see, see smiled, then she spotted the guy's tents and an evil smirk crossed her features, she quickly dressed, headed downstairs and outside into the snow. She balled up a snowball ready to launch at the first unsuspecting CSI to pop his head out of the two tents.

Eric was the first to poke his head out, he looked around, she gave him a moment to register that it has snowed, he's just about to go back inside the tent and wake Speed when she threw the snowball into the side of his head causing him to jump and yell, Amanda was in stitches laughing, Eric jumped up and ran after her, grabbing a handful of snow as he stood up, he chased her round the tents to throw a snowball back, his laughing, combined with Amanda's screaming and laughing caused Speed to poke his head out of the tent and seeing its snowing, immediately jumps out and helps Eric chase Amanda. Horatio is next to appear, he chuckles at his Csi's behaviour and thinks 'what the hell', he jumps up and joins them, taking Amanda's side he throws snowballs at Eric and Speed, getting snowballed back, he's laughing and ducks behind a wall of snow, Amanda joins him a moment later, the boys are opposite them, a few metres away also behind a wall of snow, they continue throwing snowballs at each other, getting covered in snow for a little while longer. The snowballs stop coming over to Amanda and Horatio so they sit back and lean against the snow wall. Calleigh and Valera came out when the snowballs were flying to see what all the noise was about, they laughed and quickly went back inside before they were dragged into it, they decided to go and make breakfast so when they came in covered in snow and cold, they would have something to warm them up.

Horatio and Amanda are sitting close smiling from the fun of a snowball fight, Horatio is sat close enough to Amanda to lean in kiss her, she doesn't move away from him, he catches her eyes with his and looks deep into her dark chocolate eyes, she looks back up into his deep, ocean blue eyes, slowly he leans down to kiss her but before he can capture her lips with his he's hit by a snowball from Speed. Horatio jumps up and play tackles Speed to the ground. Amanda and Eric laughed, Speed yelped as he's taken down suddenly. When Horatio eventually gets off Speed he's grinning, Speed is covered in snow and looking unimpressed, Speed lunges for Horatio but Horatio moves and Speed just lands in the snow again.

Horatio chuckles and gets up, dusting himself off he walks over to Amanda and offers her his hand to help pull her up, she takes it and he pulls her up gently. He dusts the snow off of her back and shoulders and they all decide to go in. Horatio keeps his hand on the small of Amanda's back as they walk in, she isn't sure why she lets him in such close proximity to her, but she doesn't pull away.

They are met at the door by Calleigh and Valera, who sigh at the mess of Eric and Speed. Calleigh sets about dusting snow off of Speed, and Valera dusts off Eric, the two boys grin to each other as the girls dust them off and fix their hair so there is no more snow in it.

When they are satisfied there is no more snow they let them inside the cabin where breakfast is already laid out on the table. Eric and Speed rush over and tuck in. Calleigh, Valera, Amanda and Horatio chuckle. Calleigh and Valera sit down, Horatio pulls a chair out for Amanda and sits her down, she smiles a small smile and he takes the seat next to her.

Eric and Speed then proceed to tell Calleigh and Valera all about the snowball fight causing Horatio and Amanda to chuckle at the exaggerations.

* * *

A/N2: okay, so how was it, you like? you hate? plz let us know in a review, thnx, xx 


	17. Friendship back

**A/N:** ok, a BIG thanx to everyone whos reviewed, we're now on 60! reviews, thank you :D, okay next chappy, enjoy, plz review at the end, planning on updating pretty soon too, so plz review :D jus gota seperate next chapter from rest, lol, enjoy xx

**

* * *

****Chapter 17 **

After breakfast is finished and cleared away they sit on the sofas chatting or reading the magazines they brought with them. Amanda suddenly puts down the book she's reading and runs off and up the stairs, causing everyone to be surprised, Calleigh puts down her magazine and follows her. Amanda runs to the bathroom and is sick over the toilet, Calleigh sees her bent over and runs over to pull her hair out the way, Amanda is throwing up and trying to keep her breathing normal. When she had finished she sat down on the floor, Calleigh passed her some tissue to wipe her mouth and sat on the floor with her. Amanda felt weak from throwing up and had to take a minute before she could stand again. When she did she brushed her teeth before coming back down again causing Calleigh to smile,

'don't tell them Cal, just say I have a bug or something, I'll tell Horatio when I'm ready', Calleigh nodded,

'ok, don't worry, come here', Calleigh pulled Amanda into a hug and they went back downstairs, Calleigh supporting Amanda so she didn't collapse as she was still feeling slightly weak. Calleigh sat back down on the sofa, sitting Amanda next to her she pulled her over to lean on her and stroked her hair to make her feel better.

'Manda, what's wrong?', Speed asked first,

'its nothing Speed, probably just a bug or something', Amanda reassured him, managing a weak smile, Speed, Eric, Valera and Horatio all had looks of worry and concern on their faces.

'she'll be fine guys', Calleigh told them, they nodded, still looking concerned, and went back to reading and chatting. Amanda fell into a light sleep against Calleigh's shoulder. When she woke up she was still against Calleigh, Valera had gone to make dinner, Horatio, Eric and Speed were chopping wood for the fire that night. She had slept right through lunch time and Calleigh hadn't moved.

'Hey, feeling better?', Calleigh asked as Amanda slowly woke up. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head,

'what time is it?', Amanda asked sleepily,

'about fourish', Calleigh told her smiling, 'you were really tired', Amanda groaned,

'I'm not going to sleep tonight am I?', she leaned her head back against the sofa, Calleigh smiled,

'that's ok, you can just sleep when your tired, everyone thinks your sick so it doesn't matter', Amanda nodded lightly. Calleigh leaned up,

'I'm gonna go stretch my legs, you be ok?', Amanda nodded and Calleigh kissed her head lightly and smiled, Amanda smiled back. Calleigh headed upstairs to use the bathroom, she had been sat on the sofa with Amanda since after breakfast. Horatio walked in and joined Amanda on the sofa when he saw she was awake,

'Hi there, you feeling better now?', He asked her concerned, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her, she nodded,

'yeah, I feel better now, not so tired either', she smiled a small smile, Horatio smiled back.

'I was going to take a boat out on the lake, you want to come?', he asked her, Amanda thought about it, then smiled a little,

'sure', she answered,

'good', he stood up and offered her his hand again, she took it and he gently pulled her up. He told Eric and Speed and Valera that he and Amanda were going out on the lake, and could they tell Calleigh when she comes down so she doesn't worry about were Amanda is. They nodded and went back to chopping the wood for the fire, Valera leaning against the cabin's outside wall watching the guys work up a sweat.

Horatio lead Amanda to the dock were a small motor boat was tied up, he handed her a life jacket and helped her put it on. He put on his own life jacket and then helped her into the boat before climbing in himself. He helped her sit down and get comfy before starting the boat at the back, untying it from the dock and heading to the front next to Amanda to steer the boat. He drove them out to the middle of the lake, he cut the engine and leaned back in his seat. He looked over to Amanda to see if she was ok, she was also leaning back in her seat.

'we used to do this a lot when Mac and I were younger, our dads would take us camping, we'd sleep in tents, go fishing, go hiking, everything', she smiled at the memories, 'every summer until I was eight', then her smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

'how come, why not after you were eight?', Horatio asked her slowly and cautiously, he could see whatever the reason it was painful,

'when I was eight my parents were, umm', she started, then looked down at her hands, trying to fight back tears, she took a deep breath, 'my parents were killed in a car accident', she told him, Horatio said nothing, he didn't know what to say, instead he leaned over with his hand and took her hand in his to try and comfort her and encourage her to continue,

'I was at Mac's house, we were up in his room, listening to music, playing games, normal stuff an eight and ten year old do, we heard a knock at the door, Mac's father answered it and called us down, I figured it was my dad, come to get me for dinner, it was the police',

she looked down again and tears started to fall, Horatio leaned over and wiped them away gently, he pulled her to him and she lay her head on his shoulder.

'Mac's mother came and held me, I could tell she had been crying, Mac's father had a look of sadness on his face, I could tell he was really upset about something, I started to panic, Mac came over and held me too, he didn't know what was going on either. Mac's parents led us and the officer into the living room, Mac's mother sat me on her knee, Mac sat close, and Mac's father sat the other side of Mac, the officer sat in an arm chair, he had already told Mac's parents so he focused on me and Mac', she took a breath, and continued slowly still, 'he told us that my parents had been involved in a car accident involving my father's pick up truck and an eighteen wheeler wagon, I froze but waited for him to finish, he said he was sorry, but my parents didn't make it, I didn't cry straight away, I just froze and started shaking, Mac's mother held me tight and Mac hugged me too, I don't remember what the officer said next but all I remember is him handing me a box with the doll I had told my parents I wanted, the box was slightly damaged but the doll wasn't broken, that's when I cried, I held the box and cried, I still have that doll',

more tears started to run down her cheeks and Horatio held her tighter and kissed her head to comfort her,

'Mac's parents took me in and looked after me like I was their own, we never went camping again though, it didn't seem right without my father, I miss him so much H', she leaned into him, put her arms around his neck and he held her as she cried into his shoulder, 'I never talked about this before to anyone, Mac was always there and went through it too so there wasn't any need, if I was upset he would know why without asking me, the anniversary of their deaths I always feel upset and miss them more',

Horatio nodded and rubbed her back to reassure her,

'I know honey, I know', he told her,

'you do?', she sat up and looked at him with her teary eyes, he nodded and wiped her tears away,

'my father left when I was very young, so I didn't know him very well, my mother was killed when I was about sixteen, she stood up to some gangsters and they killed her', she hugged him, it was her turn to comfort him, 'then when Raymond was killed, I didn't know what to do, he was my little brother, I tried to protect him when we were growing up, but he just fell in with the wrong crowds', Amanda could hear the sadness in his voice, he was trying so hard to fight back tears, 'Yelina and Ray Junior are my only link left to Raymond, them and…', he broke off, Amanda looked up at him, he was debating whether or not he should tell her,

'and who? Horatio', Amanda asked him, slightly confused,

'you remember Madison?', He asked her,

'yeah', Amanda replied, still confused, 'but what has she got to do with Raymond?',

'Madison is Raymond's daughter, he had an affair with Susie, he didn't even know Susie was pregnant before he was killed, Yelina doesn't know', he looked at her seriously, 'you mustn't tell her, she thinks Madison is mine, I didn't tell her she was or she wasn't I just said its not as simple as that, she said it was fine and I could bring them around', Horatio shook his head a little, feeling guilty for not telling Yelina, but not wanting her to hate his deceased brother,

'I won't say anything Horatio, I promise', she reassured him as she snuggled tighter into his arms. Horatio checked his watch, they'd been out there for nearly two hours,

'we should get back', he told her, lifting her up gently, kissing her head softly before letting her lean back into her seat, 'we're going to be late for dinner it's nearly six o'clock'. Amanda's expression changed to one that said 'oops!', then she smiled,

'you think Valera will be mad?', she asked him, slightly worried but not much, last night she didn't eat the dinner Valera and Calleigh cooked and tonight they were late,

'no, I don't think she'll be too mad', Horatio reassured her, 'we told them were we were going', Amanda nodded.

Valera was just putting the dinner on the table when they came back in,

'Hey guys, just in time', she smiled,

'thanks Valera', Horatio said as she put the dinners down. He pulled a chair out for Amanda and she sat down,

'thanks', she said to Horatio, he took the seat next to her as Calleigh, Speed and Eric came in to eat. Eric and Speed had been chopping wood again and were complaining, Calleigh was laughing. They sat down to eat and continued their light conversation, they chatted about what they could do after dinner, what they could do tomorrow and what they had done that day. After dinner they cleared away and decided they should all head off to bed. Horatio, Eric and Speed went outside to their tents, while Calleigh, Amanda and Valera headed upstairs. Valera headed to her room saying goodnight to Calleigh and Amanda, they said goodnight back, Calleigh followed Amanda to Amanda's room. She shut the door behind them and sat on Amanda's bed as she got ready for bed,

'so, did you tell him yet?', Calleigh asked her,

'not yet', Amanda replied,

'how come, what did you talk about out there then?' Calleigh asked,

'our parents, and stuff', she looked down at the floor when she mentioned her parents, then she looked up again at Calleigh and smiled, 'I think we're slowly getting the friendship back', Calleigh smiled too and pulled her into a hug before saying goodnight and heading to her own room to change for bed.

* * *

A/N2: okies, wat did ya think, plz review let us know :D thnx, and next chappy shud b up soon :D xx 

oh, to make it more interesting? first reviewer gets an extra sneaky preview of next chappy, an maybe one after:o oo, lol, xx


	18. Midnight Tiptoe

**Chapter 18 ** Midnight Tiptoe

A/N: okies, nuva prize at the end for 1st reviewer, enjoy, xx

Amanda was gently woken a little while later by Calleigh quietly calling her name, she sat up sleepily,

'Hey Cal, what's up?', Amanda asked her, slightly confused after looking at the clock and wondering why Calleigh had woken her in the middle of the night, Calleigh walked into the room a little further,

'Hey Ams, you mind sharing a bed, Speed got cold and I kind of said he could have my bed', Amanda giggled and told Calleigh she didn't mind, she scooted over so Calleigh could climb in.

Calleigh was awoken a while later by Amanda rolling around and kicking at the sheets she was tangled in and muttering. Calleigh leaned over and gently woke her up, Amanda sat bolt up right causing Calleigh to jump backwards,

'Eric', Amanda muttered as she sat up, Calleigh immediately realised she had been reliving what happened with Eric the day he was attacked and bitten by the shark,

'Shh, Manda, Eric's fine', Calleigh assured her, Amanda calmed down and got her breathing back to normal, she relaxed a bit and rested against the head board of the double bed, 'I'll go get you some water, stay here', Calleigh told her and turning to get up,

'no it's ok', Amanda stopped her, 'I'll go, you can go back to sleep, I need to stretch my legs anyway', she smiled lightly as she told Calleigh,

'you sure?', Calleigh asked, concerned, Amanda nodded and got up, before heading out of the room she headed to the window to look at the tent where Eric was sleeping. Calleigh watched as she looked out the window to check the tent Eric was sleeping in and then headed out of the room to get a glass of water before falling back asleep.

Amanda quietly made her way downstairs and through the sitting room into the kitchen. She picked out a plastic cup, she thought with her nerves lately she ought to have a plastic one in case she dropped it, she filled it with water and was about to go back upstairs when a voice startled her making her spill her water all down her front,

'Dammit Horatio!', she told him off,

'Sorry', he grinned sheepishly from the rug by the fire, he got up to help her dry herself off.

'Come sit by the fire and dry off', he suggested, she nodded rubbing at her wet clothing, they sat down on the rug and Amanda turned to Horatio shivering,

'give me your shirt' Horatio looked at her surprised,

'What?', he asked confused,

'You made me jump and spill the water, I think you should give me your shirt so I can take this wet one off', she told him straight, he raised his eyebrows but relented, she smiled smugly and he shook his head grinning as he removed his shirt and handed it to her.

'Now turn around while I change', she told him, he did as she said, she turned around so her back faced his back, 'don't peak', she told him,

'would I do that?', he asked mock hurt,

'I can feel you looking',

'who me?',

'yes you', she turned back around to find his eyes taking in her body appreciatively,

'I like you in my shirt', he told her huskily,

'yeah, me too', she told him cheekily and giggled at him, she took her wet top and lay it out were it could dry and lay down on the rug, Horatio lay down beside her on his side and resting on his left elbow, leaning over her she was looking up at him and he was facing the fire place where the fire still burned healthily warming them and the rest of the room from the cold outside. He watched the flames dance in the fire for a few minutes then looked down at Amanda but she was asleep, he smiled and lay down next to her, he pulled the blanket over the two of them and fell asleep next to her.

Amanda woke the next morning with arms around her, her eyes went wide and she sat up sharply waking Horatio at the same time, he looked up at her sleepily,

'what's wrong?', he asked her when he saw her worried expression,

'what…how…why are we lying on the floor…together?', she asked him confused, he sat up, 'and your arms were around me', she told him confused,

'you fell asleep, I covered you with the blanket and fell asleep, I'm sorry', he told her getting up,

'no, its ok, I'm sorry', she told him, calming down a bit, she gave him a small smile and he gave her one back,

'I think your tops dry now', he told her, smiling with a slight grin, she grinned back at him, he picked it up and handed it to her, she went to take it out of his hands when the blanket on the sofa moved and she screamed. Then it grunted and Eric's head stuck out the end sleepily,

'what?', he asked, she caught her breath and started laughing, then she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it,

'your lucky I wasn't Calleigh, she probably would have shot you', she told him, 'what are you doing here, your supposed to be in the tent',

'Yeah, so is H and Speed, its cold out there', he grumbled, putting on a child like voice,

'aww, poor baby', she mocked, and hit him with the pillow again, 'warn me next time', Eric grinned at her from under his blanket and she fought the urge to rip it off him, she went to walk away and changed her mind, she turned around suddenly and pulled the blanket off him exposing him to cold morning air, he yelled out and she laughed, tossing it back at him, Horatio stood holding her top with his hands on his hips and chuckling at them. Amanda took her top from Horatio and moved to were the boys couldn't see her to change out of Horatio's shirt and back into her now dry top. She walked back to them and tossed Horatio his shirt to put back on, he slipped it on,

'smells like strawberries', he commented smiling looking at Amanda, Amanda grinned and Eric chuckled, he had given up trying to get comfy again on the couch and decided he should get up,

'so where's Speed?', Eric asked Amanda and Horatio looked up to, also wondering where he was, Amanda grinned, then looked up at them, and told them confidently,

'he's in Calleigh's bed', Horatio's eyebrows shot up and Eric's jaw dropped open, Amanda laughed, 'I didn't say Calleigh was in it',

'so where is Calleigh?', Eric asked,

'My bed', she told them, still grinning, Eric looked at her confused,

'so why were you on the floor with H?', he asked, Amanda laughed again,

'that was his fault, I came down for some water, he made me jump and I spilt it all over me, he gave me his shirt while mine dried and we fell asleep', she told him, Horatio nodded,

'ah', Eric answered now understanding, kind of, Amanda laughed again and headed upstairs to get dressed. Calleigh was just waking up and she walked in smiling, Calleigh smiled when she saw Amanda's smile,

'what's got you so happy, you hate mornings', Calleigh asked and pointed out, Amanda smiled and pulled the curtains open. Calleigh watched her as she grinned and sat on the bed,

'Eric and Horatio',

'oh', Calleigh replied, wanting her to continue, Amanda took a deep breath and began,

'last night I went down for water, on my way back up Horatio made me jump, he was on the rug by the fire, I spilt the water all over me, he gave me his shirt while mine dried and we fell asleep by the fire', she took another breath and Calleigh smiled,

'I noticed you didn't come back up', she grinned, Amanda smiled and continued,

'this morning we woke up and found Eric on the couch, he made me jump so I hit him with the pillow, I told him he was lucky I wasn't you or you would have shot him', Calleigh laughed at this and nodded, 'I asked him why he was there an he said he was cold, and Speed and Horatio had come in, then he asked where Speed was, I told them he was in your bed, you should have seen their faces, it was priceless', Amanda laughed and Calleigh laughed too, 'then I told them I didn't say you were there, they asked were you were and I said my bed, then I came up', Calleigh nodded still smiling,

'I better go and wake Speed, I need to get dressed', Amanda nodded and Calleigh got up and headed to her room.

A/N2: ok, nuva chappy, hope you enjoyed, and ok, first reviewer prize again, gets any question answered, (bout da fic oviously, lol) but i in such a generous mood today, lol, must be cuz we hit 60 reviews, lol, but ya, any question answered, plz review, thanx, luv CalleighRox and 99CDN xx


	19. Cold, that lake

A/N: okies, heres anuva chapter, hope you enjoy, plz review,

Chapter 19

Calleigh called Speed's name gently from the doorway but he didn't stir, she walked in a bit a called his name again, then again louder. When he didn't move she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, she couldn't believe it when he didn't stir, if it wasn't for his light snoring she would have checked his pulse.

She crawled onto the bed and gently shook him awake,

'wa?…no…go away', he mumbled, he opened one eye and looked at Calleigh, he took a moment to process why she would be leaning over him in her pyjamas while he was asleep, he hadn't fully figured it out when she spoke,

'Speed, you have to get up so I can get dressed', then he remembered why he was there and where he was, he groaned and mumbled to her,

'ten more minutes', Calleigh giggled at him,

'fine, ten minutes, I'll get dressed in the bathroom',

'thank you', he mumbled and fell back asleep, twenty minutes later Calleigh emerged from the bathroom dressed and running a brush through her long blonde hair, she smiled when she saw he was still asleep, she stopped a moment and bit her lower lip thinking, then grinned, she walked over to the bed and leaned over him, she watched him sleep for a moment and then planted a quick soft kiss on his lips to wake him up, his eyes shot open and she grinned as she pulled back.

'morning sleeping beauty', she giggled,

'you said ten minutes', he moaned,

'yes, and I gave you twenty', she told him, she continued brushing her hair and watched him grinning as he got up. He shook his head gently and sat up slowly, she giggled and went back to Amanda's room while he woke up. Calleigh sat on Amanda's bed while Amanda put her hair up,

'Hey Cal', she greeted as Calleigh walked in,

'Hey', she greeted back cheerily,

'my good mood rubbed off on you, or did Speed do that?', Amanda asked, referring to her cheeriness,

'both', Calleigh told her, Amanda grinned and shook her head gently,

'hey guys', Valera greeted as she came in and joined Calleigh on the bed,

'Hey Val', Amanda greeted her back,

'Hey', Calleigh greeted her as she joined her on the bed,

'how come you two are so cheery?', Valera asked, suspicious, Amanda and Calleigh giggled, Amanda joined them on the bed and they told Valera about the eventful morning that wasn't over yet, Calleigh also told what happened when she went into her room, Valera, Calleigh and Amanda sat on Amanda's bed giggling at the boy's expense. They finally decided they better go down and make breakfast before the boys start eating each other. The boys were sat calmly on the couch when they came down which made the girls suspicious,

'what did you do?', Calleigh asked them, Eric immediately pointed to Speed and Speed to Eric, Horatio chuckled and tried to hide it with a cough. Calleigh looked at them nervously and slowly ventured into the kitchen, she gasped in horror, the kitchen was a mess, the blender had been turned on without the lid and food was everywhere,

'Eric Delko, Timothy Speedle!', she yelled, 'get here now!', Eric and Speed gulped, 'You too Horatio Caine!', Horatio paled visibly when she yelled his name, the three men got up and nervously walked into the kitchen like naughty school children heading into the head teacher's office because they had been fighting in the playground, 'what the hell happened?', she asked them seriously as they entered the kitchen, Eric and Speed erupted into accusations of he started it, Calleigh drew her gaze to Horatio who was hanging back and keeping quiet, 'and where were you?',

'me?', he asked innocently and pointed to his chest, Eric and Speed turned to face Horatio and grinned seeing their lieutenant being reprimanded by Calleigh was more fun and well worth it to be yelled at, 'I didn't do anything', Horatio protested,

'exactly!', Calleigh told him, 'your supposed to be their supervisor', she reprimanded him her face now stern and serious, he hung his head. She turned to Eric and Speed and gave them a deathly glare when she found them smirking at Horatio, they also hung their heads. She couldn't be mad at them for long and softened up a bit, 'fine, just get this place cleaned up and don't do it again', she told them, she couldn't hold it back anymore and let a grin break out on her face, she shook her head smiling as she left the kitchen. Amanda and Valera were at the kitchen door out of view from the boys and caught every word, they all moved over to the couch as Calleigh came out the kitchen and burst out laughing.

'Men', Valera muttered, 'can't do anything, leave them alone for ten minutes, they're like toddlers', she giggled, Amanda and Calleigh agreed.

In the kitchen the guys smirked at being told off by Calleigh and decided they better start cleaning up. The girls gave them about twenty minutes before they decided they better go and help them, Calleigh was pleasantly surprised when she saw how much they had managed to clean up, it was mostly clean except for the odd food stain high up on the walls that the boys were trying to reach over the counters without climbing on the counters. Calleigh smiled and walked over to Eric, she took the cloth from him, used her other hand to jump up on the counter and reached up to wipe away the stain easily. Eric grinned and shook his head. Speed saw her jump on the counter and attempted it failing miserably and only ended up banging his side, everyone chuckled at him as he rubbed his injury. Calleigh slipped off the counter and helped Speed clean his counter as Horatio managed to clean the rest of the stain off the wall he was cleaning.

'Well I take it back', Valera suddenly spoke up, 'I guess men can do some things when they try', she grinned, Amanda and Calleigh laughed and Horatio, Eric and Speed looked at them confused. The girls only smiled. When the kitchen was finally clean Calleigh made breakfast, as they ate Eric and Speed told the girls and Horatio all about their food fight that started out as an attempt to make breakfast. They all laughed at Eric and Speed,

'well at least you tried', Calleigh told them smiling, 'you failed', she added, 'but at least you tried', Eric and Speed smirked and everyone laughed again.

After breakfast Valera cleared the dishes away and Calleigh, Eric and Speed sat on the sofa. Horatio and Amanda decided to go for a walk in the woods.

They walked through the woods and talked about the food fight Eric and Speed had had, and the snowball fight they had the first morning.

They came to a fallen tree in the path, Horatio climbed over and held his hand out to help Amanda over, she took it smiling, she climbed over and jumped down close to Horatio, her breath caught in her throat as she landed so close, he looked in her eyes and leaned in and captured her lips in his own, she pulled away suddenly, Horatio started to say he was sorry and turn away when she pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him back full on the lips.

He moaned into her mouth and went to slip his hands around her waist when she pulled back suddenly again, she looked into his eyes with a look of horror, she muttered she was sorry and couldn't do this before taking off running, it took Horatio a moment to realise she was running before he took off after her, she went back to the cabin and he was relieved she knew were she was going and didn't just run blindly into the woods.

He found her on the jetty looking out over the water, he jogged up behind her and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and walked back towards the cabin, he sighed and walked to the end of the jetty. She stood facing the cabin with her head down and her arms wrapped around her waist, Horatio had one hand on his hip, he brought his other hand up to rub his temples,

'I don't know what you want Amanda, I'm sorry', he told her with a tinge of desperation in his voice, 'I love you', he told her from the end of the jetty, he turned and faced the water walking to the very end. She was taking in what he said and tears were forming at her eyes, she didn't know if she still loved him, she was trying to forgive him and get over the fact that he broke her heart even though he didn't mean to. She turned around when she heard a loud crack and Horatio yell followed by a splash,

'Horatio', she screamed, running to the end of the jetty, she knelt down at the end just before where the wood cracked, she looked around in the water frantically and plunged her arm into the freezing cold icy water to see if she could feel him, she couldn't find him and pulled her arm out.

She was still screaming his name and looking in the water for him when Eric and Speed joined her side a minute later after hearing her scream the first time, Calleigh and Valera stood back at the beginning of the jetty and watched in horror as Horatio didn't resurface.

Amanda was now hysterical and Speed was trying to calm her while Eric searched and called Horatio's name. Eric was about to dive in to search for him when they spotted him just below the surface.

Eric lay down on his stomach on the jetty and Speed held his legs. Eric leaned into the water from the waist up and grabbed Horatio pulling him out with him as Speed pulled him out.

They got Horatio onto the jetty and Eric did CPR. Amanda had tears streaming down her cheeks, he wasn't breathing. Eric checked for a pulse and found a weak one, he did CPR until he got him breathing again. Horatio was still unconscious but he was breathing, Eric breathed a sigh of relief and pulled a shaking Amanda into his arms, she clung to him tightly even though he was soaking wet.

He kissed her forehead and helped her stand up, he took her to Calleigh and Valera and then went back to help Speed carry the unconscious Horatio inside and in front of the fire.

As soon as they put him down Amanda went over to his side and sat with him, she immediately began taking his wet shirt off, and tried to dry him with the towels Calleigh had brought down from the bathrooms, she lay a few blankets over the sofa for when he woke up.

The guys left the room at Amanda's request to give him some privacy while she removed his trousers and covered him with the blanket. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep with tears pouring out of her eyes. Calleigh tried to make herself busy cleaning the all ready clean kitchen. Speed chopped wood for the fire even though they already had loads from chopping it for the last couple of days since they've been there. Eric and Valera went for a walk to try to clear their heads and calm down a little.

Eric had dried off and changed into dry clothes. They didn't talk much as they walked, just walked quietly, Valera walked slightly ahead of Eric as he dawdled behind, she had her head down and was thinking, her expression was one of sadness and worry.

Eric was thinking about how they nearly lost Horatio and if he would wake up. It made him think maybe he shouldn't wait any longer to tell Valera how he felt about her, and maybe she wouldn't feel the same, but it doesn't matter, he had to tell her how he felt,

'Valera', he called, she stopped, turned around and looked up at him,

'yeah?', she asked, usual cheeriness gone from her voice,

'Valera, I…I want to …want to tell you something', he stuttered.

A/N2: okies, hehe, yah was evil to leave it ther, lol, but suspense is good no, wat did ya think, plz review, let us know wat ya thought, may make me update quicker? hint hint, haha, lol, okies, umm, prize for first reviewer, ok, umm, i'll hafta think bout it, haha, but ok yah there will be one, i jus duno wat yet, lol, i know, u tell me wat u wan ur prize to be?lol, an i'll see, first reviewer gets bigger prize, an next four get arizes too, jus cuz i'm feelin generous, lol, plz review, luv u all, thnks for your reviews so far, plz continue, we love them :D :D lol, anyways, gota go sleep now, is 2am :o lol, xx


	20. Confessions all round

A/N:okies, nuva chappy, will H wake up:s :( plz read and review, thank you, xx

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Confessions all round? **

His breath caught in his throat as he realised she was completely focused on him waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to, he found he couldn't speak and began to panic, he reprimanded himself and decided to just show her how he felt, he stepped closer and she watched him approach her.

He looked into her eyes as he got closer, he slipped one hand around her waist and the other cupped her cheek as he leant down and captured her lips with his in a soft and telling kiss. Valera slipped her arms up his back and around his neck, she parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Eric grinned as he pulled apart and she grinned back shyly, he leant down and softly brushed his lips across hers again. He pulled her tightly into a hug, she rested her head on his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

He kissed her gently on her forehead as he pulled back and took hold of her hand to head back to the cabin. They walked back slowly, still upset about what had happened to Horatio, but slightly happier they had each other.

………………………………...

At the cabin Amanda woke up to find Horatio was still unconscious. More tears spilled slowly down her cheeks as she watched him, his breathing was slow and not very deep. She leaned up so she was closer to his face, and whispered to him, grief evident in her voice,

'I'm sorry Horatio', she started, 'I…I love you', she told him, trying hard to fight the tears that threatened to spill even more, 'you would have made an amazing father for our two daughters, I'll make sure they know all about you, I promise', she told him tears now streaming down her cheeks, she leaned up and kissed his lips, she pulled back quickly, shocked at how cold they were, she cried harder, leaned up again and kissed him softly and deeply like it was going to be the last time, she was about to pull away when she felt his lips move beneath hers, she gasped and pulled away as his eyes opened.

She watched him open mouthed as he woke up, she was now crying tears of happiness and kissed him again, deeper and harder than the last one, not wanting to let him go.

He brought his arms up around her and kissed her back, he could taste her salty tears as she kissed him, he pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

She flinched, his hands were like ice, she took them into her own hands and tried to warm them up. He sat up to her and she pulled him into a hug,

'I love you too', he whispered back into her ear, she gasped and pulled away looking into his eyes,

'you heard me?', she asked him, he nodded and kissed her softly,

'but…', he started to ask confused, she looked at him, 'what daughters?', he asked her. Amanda's eyes went wide and she realised she had no choice but to tell him now, she bit her lower lip and sat back from him, she took a deep breath and looked in his eyes.

'Horatio', she started, 'I'm pregnant', she told him, watching his eyes, as the news sunk in she saw his eyes light up and he smiled brightly and unbelieving,

'really?', he asked shocked and still smiling, he had tears of happiness in his eyes that threatened to spill at any moment. Amanda nodded and the tears fell, he pulled her into a hug, 'I love you so much', he told her, she hugged him back tightly, also crying with happiness that he was ok and that he was pleased she was having his children. He pulled her back again when the realisation of what she said set in, 'daughters?', he asked, 'plural, more than one?', she nodded,

'we're having twin girls Horatio', she told him, he smiled again and hugged her tightly resting his chin on her shoulder as she rested hers on his. Calleigh walked in a minute later with a pile of clean clothes for Horatio and was shocked to see he was awake,

'Horatio', she said relieved and rushed over, Amanda moved out of the way so Calleigh could hug him,

'Hey Cal', he greeted her, she was also nearly crying,

'I got you some clothes, Manda took your wet ones off and they're drying', she told him, looking into his eyes, she hugged him again, 'I'm so glad your ok', he hugged her back tightly,

'you can't get rid of me that easily Cal', he joked and she laughed a little through her tears. She wiped her tears away and left to let him get dressed before she told the others he was awake.

Horatio then realised he wasn't wearing anything,

'you undressed me', Amanda nodded shyly,

'what was the point of dragging you out of the lake if we were going to leave you in your wet clothes?', she asked him seriously trying to fight back a grin, Horatio chuckled and pulled her to him for another kiss,

'you better get dressed before the others come in', she told him passing him the pile of clothes Calleigh had put down.

Horatio nodded,

'turn around, no peaking', he joked grinning, Amanda giggled and kissed him again before getting up to sit on the couch while he dressed. She watched him intently never taking her eyes off him, he grinned at her watching him.

He stood up as he pulled his trousers up and she stood up with him. He fastened his trousers and was about to start on his shirt buttons when she stopped him, she pulled him into a deep kiss running her hands over his bare chest under his unbuttoned shirt, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, she moved her arms to around his neck and he pulled her body closer to him. They pulled back for air and grinned at each other.

Horatio pulled her to the couch and sat her down on it next to him, he ran his hand over her stomach and she lifted her sweater up so he could see her bump.

He softly ran his now warm hands over her belly and looked as though he was going to cry again. Amanda kissed him softly and lay her head on his shoulder, he wrapped one arm around her and the other softly caressed her pregnant stomach.

* * *

A/N2: okies, aww, luks like hes okay :D lol, an wat with Eric an Valera :o (gasps) lol, hope u all enjoyed, plz review, we love them :D :D, thnx, more to come :D xx 


	21. More Snowball Fights

**A/N:** heya guys, sorry i havnt posted in a while i jus not chance, stupid internet connections, but hey, i guna post cuple chappies now, hope you enjoy, an thanks for stayin with us on this, luv u all loadz, xx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 **

A few minutes later Calleigh, Speed, Valera and Eric all came back in, Calleigh had told them Horatio was awake.

'Hey guys', he greeted them, Amanda snuggled deeper into his arms, playing with the buttons on his open shirt while he soothingly stroked her belly.

Calleigh grinned at the sight and tilted her head looking at how right and happy they looked together. Speed, Eric and Valera were surprised to find them like this though. Eric's eyes went wide at the sight of his baby sister's slightly swollen stomach, Speed's jaw dropped and Valera didn't know what to do or say, Horatio and Amanda grinned at their reactions.

Amanda decided they should enlighten them,

'guys, in case you haven't guessed, I'm pregnant, Horatio and I are having twins', she announced grinning widely as their jaws dropped, Horatio smiled proudly and kissed her fore head. Valera moved first, she came over and gave Amanda a warm hug,

'congratulations', she told her, she then hugged Horatio and congratulated him too, Speed was next, he hugged Amanda and shook Horatio's hand congratulating them both, then Calleigh, even though she already knew about the pregnancy, she hugged Amanda and Horatio and congratulated them both.

Eric reluctantly walked over, he hugged her and looked at her stomach with an odd look Amanda couldn't work out,

'Eric what's wrong?', she asked him,

'you're my baby sister', He told her, Amanda smiled and laughed lightly,

'and?', he looked at her like he was unsure, 'Eric, I'll be fine', Eric nodded and turned to Horatio,

'you hurt her and I swear H', Eric told him seriously, Horatio smiled and nodded, he kissed her forehead again,

'I'll look after her Eric, don't worry', Eric finally nodded and hugged Amanda again congratulating her, he shook Horatio's hand and congratulated him too.

The rest of the week went smoothly and they all had fun. Horatio running around after Amanda, insisting she stay sat down with her feet up.

Eric and Speed making snowmen and digging in the snow to make a kind of igloo. It snowed every night, and every morning Eric and Speed would get up and go out in it like two children .

Valera and Calleigh would join in helping build a snowman or in the occasional snowball fight. Horatio and Amanda would stand in the open porch of the cabin, Horatio leaning on a pillar, Amanda leaning on Horatio. He had his arms around her and resting on her stomach.

Her head was rested back on his shoulder. They laughed as they watched them in another snowball fight, Calleigh and Speed against Eric and Valera.

Eric dug another igloo type hole and him and Valera hid inside while the outside was pelted with snowballs by Calleigh and Speed. They used the opportunity to be together.

Eric pulled Valera to him and kissed her softly, she kissed him back and parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss.

They were interrupted by a good shot by Speed, he managed to get it through the gap Eric had made for an entrance and hit Eric in the back of the head causing him to curse at Speed and Valera to giggle. Calleigh giggled and Speed smirked, Amanda and Horatio laughed. Eric and Valera pelted snowballs back at Calleigh and Speed through the small gap causing Calleigh to scream and giggle and Speed to yell and laugh.

Horatio and Amanda were still stood under the porch. Horatio with his arms around Amanda, his hands on her pregnant stomach and gently kissing her neck. She smiled as he kissed her neck and soothingly stroked her pregnant stomach. Calleigh, Speed, Eric and Valera were still throwing snowballs. Without warning Horatio scooped Amanda up, causing her to scream lightly, and carried her back inside were it was warmer. She leaned up and kissed him as he carried her over to the couch and set her down gently, propping her feet up on the couch. He kissed her softly and passed her her book from the table before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

Eric, Valera, Calleigh and Speed wandered in about an hour later, tired and dragging their feet, huge smiles on their faces. Amanda looked up from the book she was reading as the four of them trudged in, covered in snow. Eric sat down in one of the two arm chairs pulling Valera onto his lap as he did. Speed sat down in the other and pulled Calleigh onto his lap, she yelped as his hands gently grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his lap, she collapsed on him and lay back, if she wasn't so tired she would have protested at being man handled, but couldn't find the energy. She leaned her back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Speed's eyes went wide and lit up at the site of Calleigh's cleavage as she leant back against him, he then blushed as he realised Amanda, Eric and Valera were still in the room. He hoped no one noticed but his hopes were dashed when Amanda spoke,

'you know, a man's reaction to the female anatomy had always stumped me', she said seriously while hiding a hint of a smirk and looking directly at Speed causing him to blush even more. Valera giggled at Speed and Eric smirked. Calleigh looked up confused and Amanda grinned, she raised her eyebrows at Speed who only looked away, Calleigh turned slightly and looked at Speed seeing his cheeks were now crimson she realised she'd missed something, she looked to Amanda who grinned and shook her head, silently telling Calleigh it was nothing. Calleigh shrugged it off and leant back against Speed closing her eyes again. Speed, having learnt his lesson, diverted his gaze from her chest area causing Amanda to grin again and go back to reading her book. Horatio heard Amanda's comment, blushed slightly, and dropped a pan loudly, thinking how he reacted to her female anatomy. He quickly picked the pan back up biting his lower lip in case the others heard it or came in. Amanda grinned knowingly hearing the pan drop and clatter in the kitchen and went back to reading her book. Horatio recovered from his blush and stepped into the living room to tell them dinner would be ready in about ten minutes and placed cutlery and glasses on the table along with wine, and apple juice for Amanda. He went back into the kitchen and came out ten minutes later with the plates of food, making more than one trip so as not to drop anything. Amanda got up and placed her book back on the table. She walked over to where Horatio was putting the plates of food on the table. She walked up behind him waiting until he placed the last plate down, then she whispered seductively in his ear,

'I like your reaction to the female anatomy', He blushed a deep crimson and turned to look in her eyes, she had a cheeky, seductive glint in them, he raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her softly. She leaned up to him and into the kiss, parting her lips so he could deepen it. She moaned into his mouth and he chuckled, he pulled away reluctantly as he remembered were they were and that they weren't alone. Amanda smiled, kissed his cheek lightly and sat down at the table as Horatio pulled the chair out for her.

Speed noticed Horatio had brought dinner through, he looked over to Eric and Valera but they were asleep, he looked to Calleigh but she was also asleep. Horatio went over to Eric and Valera and gently shook them awake for dinner. Eric woke up immediately when he smelt the food and jumped up standing Valera up with him and causing Speed to chuckle at his friend. Speed gently shook Calleigh to try and wake her, she only stirred and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around him. His eyes went wide as she snuggled into him. He gently stroked her face and tried again to wake her by gently calling her name. She sleepily part opened her eyes and then opened then fully as she saw how close her face was to Speed's, she sat up sharply and would have fallen off Speed's lap if he hadn't caught her and pulled her back on, he grinned at her,

'dinners ready', he told her holding back a smirk. Calleigh sat up, slower this time, and composed herself, she straightened her top and smoothed down her hair before standing up and heading to the table to eat. Speed chuckled and followed.

After dinner Horatio and Amanda cleared away while the others went back outside for another snowball fight, the food had renewed their energy.

Horatio and Amanda could hear the screams and giggles from the kitchen and chuckled.

* * *

A/N2: hey, hope u liked, plz review let us know wat u think, thanx, xx 


	22. Water fights and make ups

**Chapter 22 **

Horatio stood behind Amanda with his hands around her waist as she washed up, he leant down and kissed her neck softly eliciting little moans from her.

She grinned and threw water over him from her soapy wet hands, she giggled, he smirked and did the same to her, dipping his hands in the sink of water and throwing a handful of water over her causing her to scream and giggle.

She got a small cup, filled it with water and threw it over it him, she grinned and bit her lower lip, looking at him cheekily, he grabbed a cup, filled it with water and soaked her.

They carried on soaking each other until they were dripping wet.

Horatio gently grabbed Amanda and started tickling her for starting the water fight, she screamed and giggled.

He stopped tickling as he pulled her closer to him and her lips up to his, he kissed her deeply and passionately.

She dropped the small plastic cup she was holding and threw her arms around his neck.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out the kitchen and up the stairs to their room, keeping his lips locked tightly with hers the whole time, breaking apart briefly only for air and locking lips again.

He lay her down on the bed gently and looked at her with adoration and love in his eyes. She smiled at what she saw in his eyes, her eyes also full of love and adoration for him.

He lent down and kissed her pregnant stomach softly, she pulled him up to her meeting his lips with her own, she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply, parting her lips so he could gain entry to her mouth.

She moaned lightly into his mouth, which encouraged him to go on.

He lightly kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, she ran her hands through his fiery red hair as he kissed her in the spot on her neck where she loved him to kiss her.

He moved down to her breasts, removing her shirt and bra as he went.

He moved down trailing kisses as he did, he removed her jeans and panties and moved back up to kiss her mouth passionately.

He removed his own clothing and pulled her to him, she leaned in and kissed his neck and now bare chest softly as he had done to her.

She turned him on his back and pinned him down with his arms above his head, she leaned in and kissed his neck softly nipping and licking at his soft delicious skin, eliciting deep pleasurable growls from his throat, she grinned into his neck and continued while smiling.

He couldn't take anymore, he wanted her, needed her.

He flipped her back over onto her back and kissed her neck again deeply as he entered her slowly and softly.

He kissed her breasts licking and sucking at her nipples.

She moaned lightly in pleasure and ran her hands through his hair again as he made love to her.

Downstairs about an hour after they had gone out, the others had decided to come in, they went to the kitchen to look for Horatio and Amanda but found the half washed dinner dishes and the kitchen was soaked.

Calleigh stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and gob smacked.

Valera, Eric and Speed came up behind her and saw the mess, they grinned, they guessed Horatio and Amanda had had a water fight and decided to think they had gone upstairs to change rather than think anything else and tempt unwanted thoughts to enter their heads.

Calleigh turned to see them grinning and couldn't help it, she grinned too.

She walked in and grabbed a mop from one of the cupboards, she started mopping the soaked floor to try and dry it a little, Valera grabbed a cloth and attempted to dry the counters.

'Guess that leaves us with the dishes Speed', Eric told his friend, Speed nodded,

'I'll dry, you can wash', he said quickly, he hated washing the dishes, sticking his hands in water when he couldn't see what was in there, knives or anything could be waiting for him to cut himself. Eric nodded, clearly not bothered whether he washed or dried them.

**_

* * *

A/N: hey, sooo sory its so short, but i dint realise time, bus in 10mins, i not redy!!, goi out round preston for halloween, happy halloween guys have a greta nite, luv ya all, plz review, wil get cuple more chappies up soona s, prolly tomoro, i day off tomoro so t ry postthen, will porlly b crawlin in at erli hours, lol, night xx _**


	23. Questions ?

**Chapter 23 **

About half an hour later the kitchen was dry and the dishes were done.

The four CSI's were sat relaxing in the living room.

Eric and Valera sat in one armchair flicking through a magazine, well, Valera was flicking through the magazine while Eric kissed her neck causing her to giggle quietly.

Speed sat in the other armchair with his head against the back, Calleigh sat at one end of the couch with her feet tucked under her, she had a glass of red wine in one hand and her book in the other leaning it against the arm of the couch while she read it.

Horatio and Amanda came down the stairs a few minutes later, hand in hand, Calleigh looked up and grinned knowingly and then back down at her book.

'don't bother Horatio', she called knowing he was heading for the kitchen to clean up, she looked back up to him and Amanda, 'we already cleaned it up', she told them and smiled,

'thanks guys', Horatio said appreciatively, Amanda smiled and went over to sit next to Calleigh, Amanda had a huge grin across her face and was biting her lower lip as Calleigh looked at her. They communicated silently Amanda using her eyes to tell Calleigh all about what happened, Calleigh smiled as she understood.

Horatio sat down next to Amanda and pulled her to him gently, she went willingly and lay her head on his strong chest.

She listened to his strong heartbeat as he stroked her long dark hair soothingly.

Calleigh smiled at how happy they were and chanced a quick look over to Speed before looking back down at her book.

He was laid back in the arm chair asleep, his head resting against the back of the chair and his arms on the arm rests.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to push thoughts of her straddling him out of her mind and tried to go back to reading her book, but she couldn't concentrate on it and her mind kept wandering back to Speed and how he was laying back so easily, so relaxed and comfortable.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and told herself that he was asleep and she shouldn't have thoughts about him like that.

She went back to reading her book, getting lost in it's pages, she didn't realise the time until Eric spoke up that he and Valera were going to bed for the night and would see them in the morning.

Speed was still asleep so Eric told them quietly so as not to wake him.

Calleigh, Horatio and Amanda all said goodnight to Eric and Valera as they headed upstairs.

It was getting late and they had to leave for the airport the next day, Amanda started to get up and said they should be getting to bed.

Horatio gently grabbed her waist and pulled her back down so she was straddling him, he looked in to her eyes and she could tell he wanted to say something, she looked at him curiously.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips softly,

'I love you Amanda', he told her seriously, she smiled,

'I love you too H', he slowly reached into his inside pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small box.

He looked deep into Amanda's eyes, she could see so much love in his eyes and he could see so much love in hers.

He pulled the box out and opened it revealing a delicate white gold ring with a diamond studded in the centre with two smaller diamonds either side of the bigger one.

Amanda gasped as she saw it and looked back up into his eyes,

'Marry me?', he asked her nervously, Amanda's eyes went wide,

'yes', Amanda squealed happily causing Speed to wake up with a start and Calleigh to jump.

Amanda threw her arms around Horatio's neck and kissed him deeply.

When they pulled away for air Horatio slipped the diamond ring on her finger, she smiled widely as he did.

Speed sat up and blinked sleepily to see what had woken him, Calleigh was smiling, she saw it all, she looked over at a confused Speed who was still trying to figure out why Amanda had squealed so loudly and woken him up.

He finally realised when Amanda showed Calleigh the ring, he saw the two girls grinning widely and Horatio sat proudly holding Amanda, who was still straddling his lap.

Once Calleigh had seen the ring Horatio pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply again.

She turned around to see Speed, he was looking at them sleepily, Amanda smiled happily, he rubbed his eyes and got up.

He walked over and gave her hug and shook Horatio's hand congratulating them.

Calleigh smiled and hugged Amanda and Horatio, also congratulating them.

Horatio and Amanda decided to call it a night a little while later and said goodnight to Calleigh and Speed as they headed upstairs to bed.

Calleigh put the bookmark back in her book and put the book back on the table.

'well I think I'm gonna call it a night Speed, G'night', Her southern accent coming through stronger than normal because she was tired,

'Your going to leave me all alone', he asked her dramatically and gave her a sad puppy dog eyes look, she giggled,

'you're a grown man Speedle, I think you'll be ok for another night downstairs', she told him,

'but its cold and lonely and creepy and the bears are outside waiting for you to leave me all alone', he exaggerated dramatically and pretended to be scared of the bears, Calleigh laughed,

'one, Tim Speedle you are not afraid of bears, Two, all the bears are hibernating, it's the middle of winter! And three, they couldn't get in, the doors are all locked', she stated, he looked at her sheepishly,

'its still cold and lonely and creepy', he pouted,

'what, you want me to sleep down here with you?', she asked looking at him, hands on her hips, he looked at the floor sheepishly and muttered,

'you have a double bed',

'what!, you want me to share the bed with you?', she asked surprised, she looked at him shocked, he looked up at her,

'why not?, we're friends, and I'm so cold and lonely', he told her dramatically, whilst trying to suppress a grin,

'fine, just for tonight', she told him heading upstairs, 'and you stay on your side of the bed, no funny business', she told him as she turned around, he watched her blonde hair as it swayed as she moved. He got up from the arm chair and practically ran up the stairs behind her, Calleigh laughed again as he ran past and jumped on the comfy bed,

'shoes!', she scolded, as she saw him lying on the bed with his shoes still on, but he was already asleep, she sighed and put her hands on her hips, he was fast asleep.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. She walked over to him and removed his shoes. She then removed his jacket, he couldn't sleep in that, she noticed his shirt was damp and debated with herself whether or not she should remove it.

She decided she would because she didn't want him to be cold because of the damp shirt. She decided against removing his trousers thinking he might be freaked out in the morning if she did.

She gently undid his shirt buttons on the cuffs and down his front.

She gently brushed the shirt off his shoulders and gasped when he turned over thinking he was going to wake up and catch her undressing him and be freaked out.

She let out a breath as he didn't wake up and continued to remove his shirt. She folded it over the back of the chair, along with his jacket.

She lifted his legs and pulled the covers out from under him, she placed his legs back down and pulled the covers over him tucking him in, as she did she noticed how amazingly good looking he was with his slight stubble and strong muscular chest, she resisted the urge to kiss him goodnight, she wanted so badly to feel his lips on her own, she remembered that morning when he was sleeping deeply and she woke him with a kiss, she had only kissed him as a friend, but wanted so much more with this man.

She sighed and grabbed her baby pink shorts and tank top and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she came back out the bathroom Speed had woken up and was looking at her,

'you undressed me', he told her trying to hide the grin threatening to spread across his handsome features, Calleigh didn't know what to say for a second, but she regained her composure and shrugged,

'well you couldn't sleep in your shoes, your jacket and a damp shirt', she told him simply as she climbed into the other side of the bed. He sat up and took his trousers off leaving him in just his boxers, Calleigh's heart leapt and she turned away while he undressed, Speed smirked.

When she felt him get back under the covers she turned back to him,

'right, this is the line', she drew an imaginary line down the centre of the bed, 'if you cross it Tim Speedle, I shall be forced to shoot you', she told him, a slight grin nearly escaping,

'well Calleigh, I wouldn't want to be shot by anyone other than you', he told her and winked cheekily, she laughed and threw a pillow at him, he caught it and put it down to sleep on grinning. She realised she'd thrown the pillow she was to sleep on at him so she stole it back, also grinning.


	24. Snap back to reality

**Chapter 24 **

Calleigh awoke the next morning to strong arms wrapped around her, and her legs entangled with another pair of legs. She turned around in the arms and came face to face with Speed, who woke up as she moved,

'morning' he greeted sleepily,

'Speedle, what did I tell you last night', she told him sternly,

'umm, stay on my half of the bed or you'll shoot me', he told her looking sheepish, he then closed his eyes and waited for her to pull the gun out, but didn't untangle his legs from hers or remove his arms from being wrapped around her, Calleigh smiled and laughed lightly at Speed wincing and waiting for her to pull out the gun, she didn't, though she had it under her pillow.

'Speed', she lifted his chin up and he opened his eyes, 'I'm not really going to shoot you', she laughed, he loved her laugh, it made him feel almost giddy, he smiled,

'good, because it would have been hard to explain my body in your bed to Horatio and the rest of the team', he joked, he kissed her nose before quickly getting out of the bed before she could react by inflicting pain on him.

Before she could react to him kissing her nose he was out the other side of the bed and grabbing his trousers off the floor and grinning at her, she shook her head and grinned back.

She lay back down on the bed and fell back asleep.

Speed decided he would take a shower and that Calleigh wouldn't mind him using her on suite one, he figured he'd be done before she woke up again.

He slipped his trousers on and quickly went out to the tents and grabbed his clothes, he went back up to Calleigh's room and quietly slipped into the bathroom and showered.

As he came out dressed he saw she was still asleep, he thought for a second about waking her the same way she woke him a few nights ago, he chuckled and thought against it, she probably would shoot him. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently to wake her.

She opened an eye and looked at him, he grinned and leaned down to her ear,

'morning sleeping beauty', he said cheekily, Calleigh smiled shyly and rubbed her eyes. She sat up slowly and looked at him, he was grinning at her,

'what?', she asked, wondering why he was grinning,

'you're beautiful when you first wake up', he told her shyly, still grinning, she hit his arm gently and playfully, she noticed his hair was wet, she reached up and ran a hand through it,

'you showered', she said smiling, he nodded, then her gaze fell to his face, she moved her hand to his jaw, 'you shaved', she said surprised, while running her hand over the now smooth skin, she was slightly disappointed,

'I have to, it keeps growing if I don't', he chuckled, he noticed her disappointed look, 'it'll grow back', he reassured her, she nodded and smiled trying to hide her disappointment, she realised it must have shown on her face when he reassured her he was growing it back.

She pulled her hand away and made to get up, Speed chuckled and moved off the bed so she could get up.

Speed left the room and went downstairs to make breakfast while Calleigh got up, showered and dressed.

Valera woke up to find Eric leaning over her smiling and his arms wrapped around her,

'morning gorgeous', he greeted as he kissed her lips lightly,

'morning', she greeted back and pulled him back down into a deep kiss, he willingly allowed her to pull him down to her and gladly kissed her deeply, she parted her lips to allow him entry. She pulled him on top of her and tugged at his shirt for him to take it off, he complied, easily removing his t-shirt he slept in over his head. As soon as the shirt was off, he leant down and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss as they repeated the events they had done the night before.

Amanda stirred, she opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into deep blue eyes,

'morning H', she greeted, she smiled as he leant down and kissed her deeply, she parted her lips for him to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands over her thighs, stomach and breasts, retracing the path they had taken the night before. His hands came to rest on her breasts as he gently massaged them as he kissed her causing her to moan slightly into his mouth, he broke from the kiss and kissed down her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head back to let him have better access. He chuckled as she moaned against his touch, he enjoyed the effects he was having on her. He kissed her neck deeply, they both knew there would be a mark later, but he continued anyway. He moved down her body, his lips taking over were his hands once where on her breasts, he licked, nibbled and sucked causing her to moan and her eyes to roll back in her head. He ran his hands back down to her thighs again, massaging as he went. Still undressed from the previous night, he didn't need to undress her or himself. He leant up over her and gently slid himself into her again slowly while looking deep into her eyes. She ran her hands up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders, she kept them there, holding onto him as he gently and lovingly made love to her. Horatio leant down and kissed her softly and he gently made love to her.

Calleigh and Speed ventured downstairs to find it deserted, they headed outside but no one was out there snowball fighting, no one was in the kitchen making breakfast either, they figured they decided on a late morning, and grinned to themselves. They decided on making breakfast for when they did eventually come down.

About an hour later Amanda, Horatio, Eric and Valera appeared and came downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast everyone gathered their stuff and piled it by the front door ready to leave, once they were sure everything was packed they piled it all into the two four by fours and climbed in themselves, Calleigh, Horatio and Amanda in one with Calleigh driving, and Eric, Valera and Speed in the other, with Speed driving.

At the airport they went through their baggage and security checks and finally sat down in the waiting room to wait for their flight home and to get back to normality, whatever that was.

* * *

A/N: okies, so ther ya go guys, four chappys in one night, that make up for not updatin for a while:p lol, hope you enjoy,

and agen, sorry that chappy was so short, was like guna add mroe but was like ahh bus in 20, had to do ma make up an stuff on the bus, but i had an amazin night, an the guys wer amazin, i loved it and i dont listen to heavy metal really, but they wer great, listen out for them '5 pronged attack', they awesome :D (an i not jus sayin cuz we mates) they REALLY are awesome :D lol, neways, guna go now, is like 4am i got in an now 4:15 (am) lol, in the mornin :o i such a dirty stop out, lol!! but yah, gud job no college tomoro, yeah! lol, neways, next update soon, thought cud leave it ther as they return home, end of the team buildin an i think the team stronger than ever :D :D lol,

plz review let us know wat ya think, luv ya all, thanx for readin :D:D xx


	25. The Delivery

**Chapter 25 **

**The Delivery**

A few months later Amanda and Mac were busily painting the nursery the baby pink and soft yellow brought the room a certain amount of joy and peace.

"What colour was your room?" Amanda asked Mac as she dragged a brush in one hand and held her stomach with the other.

"Well, you have to understand, that my mom didn't know if I was a boy or girl when she was pregnant…so she picked a pretty…feminine colour." Mac said as he stroked his brush along the wall beside Amanda. Amanda giggled and re-dipped her brush in the pink as Mac dipped his sponge in the yellow.

"You were a pink baby!" She said incredulously as she brought the paintbrush down and up.

"Not necessarily pink I would say…light purple." He blushed and looked over at her. Her face was sweaty, and she dropped the paintbrush back in the can. "Ams? Amanda, what's wrong?" He dropped his own brush and supported Amanda. She looked down at her pants and he followed her gaze. "Oh shit!" He said, Amanda clutched her stomach and Mac and her waddled out of the room.

"I...think it's time." She whispered as she noticed the wetness of her pants. He sat her down and ran up down the hall into her room. He threw open the door and grabbed the overnight bag in the closet and bolted back where she was.

"Okay I got the bag, let's go." He took her by the hand and made the journey downstairs.

"But what about H?" She said worried as they jogged through the front door. Amanda looked back from the car. Mac had belted her up and was about to get in the car himself. "Mac! The door!" She yelled, and smiled weakly. He raced over to the opened door at the house and slammed it shut, almost forgetting to lock it. He bolted for the car when he heard her scream.

"Hang tight Amanda." He said and jumped into her Tacoma and floored the gas, leaving tire treads behind them.

Mac, while at the same time keeping his eyes on the road and flooring the truck at 100km/ph he fished his cell out of its holder. As he dialled he looked over at Amanda.

"Don't forget to breathe…no panicking." He lightly told her. She whipped her head around and glared at him.

"NO PANICKING! I'M ABOUT TO HAVE MY CHILDREN IN A GOSH DAMN TRUCK!" He recoiled at her tone, he knew this was coming. He put his attention back on the phone. H picked up on the second ring.

"Caine." He said thinking it was Calleigh or someone he worked with.

"H, I think you'd be wanting to get your sorry ass at the hospital ASAP." Mac whirled the truck around a corner hard.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL US TAYLOR!" Amanda yelled gripping both her stomach and the handle bar on the door.

Horatio heard the sudden screech of tires and the outburst of the woman beside him.

"Okay I'm on my way…please try not to kill them."

"Haha this isn't you or her driving remember!" Mac exclaimed as he flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the dashboard. Amanda's hair was plastered to her head in sweat; she was breathing hard, and sometimes biting her lower lip in pain.

"Maybe it's something you ate?" Mac said worried, as he parked the car and grabbed the bag from the back and opened his door and ran to the other side sliding on the hood to get there faster.

"Funny; I don't remember eating a BABY!" Amanda managed a little smile. He opened the door and helped her out.

"I've been waiting to do that." He winked and they slowly jogged/waddled into the emergency ward.

The doors opened automatically. A nurse ran over from the desk and took Amanda's hand and led her to a stretchy. Amanda laid down carefully and started to yell in pain.

"IF THAT MAN DOESN'T COME IN FIVE MINUTES I'M GOING TO-" She stopped when she was hit with another contraction. She doubled over and screamed in pain as the nurse and a doctor wheeled her away down the hall. Mac went to sit down to fill in her personal form and to wait for Horatio to come.

Horatio came running in followed by Calleigh, Eric, Valera and Speed closed behind him. Mac got up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He gave Horatio the clipboard and sat back down.

"How is she?" Eric asked as he looked down the hall to see if he could notice any nurses that would have taken care of his little sister. Mac smiled and patted Eric on the shoulder, it was his way in saying she was fine. They all eased a great amount of tension off their shoulders. Horatio looked back down on the clipboard full confusion. There were things he knew he never even knew about written there. He pulled Calleigh aside.

"Do me a favour Cal?"

"Ya sure H what's up?"

"You wouldn't mind filling this form out would you…I don't understand half of it." He chuckled at the surprised expression on her face.

"Yah no problem H." She gladly took the pad and pen and began scribbling answers concerning Amanda on the paper. Horatio headed to the front desk and asked the nurse in what room Amanda resided in. The red-headed nurse scrolled down the long scroll and paused at her name.

"She's in room 101a" Third floor, the 7th door on the right." Horatio nodded and he and his friends headed for the elevator. Horatio held the door open for Calleigh who finished her sentence and ran it over to the nurse's station and hurried over to the elevator.

Amanda stared out of the window as the nurses took her blood pressure and jotted down her contractions on a scale that the male nurse placed on the front pouch of her door, she held onto her stomach a sudden contraction hit her with brutal force.

"Feckin' contractions!" She gritted through her teeth. Calleigh poked her head through the door and smiled.

"Hey mother-to-be how you feeling?" She smiled weakly as all her friends entered the room. Eric carrying a bouquet of lilies slid in front of Calleigh and kissed Amanda on the forehead and gave her the bouquet.

"Ahh thanks Eric, they're-" She stopped and bit her lower lip. Eric held onto her hand and gently thumbed her knuckles. She turned angrily at Horatio.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CAINE…I SWEAR, WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO-"She winced as they came back again, not being able to finish her sentence. Horatio walked over to her and held on to her hand and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Do you need anything?" He asked lamely ready for the easiest way to die.

"I need to have this baby now!" She gritted her teeth against the pain as Mac made his way on her right side and they both held a hand. Calleigh went off to fetch a nurse and Eric sat at the foot of the bed slowly massaging her feet. He remembered when his mom gave birth to Maria she liked it when he gave her a foot massage.

"You can't just order when you're going to have the baby Ams." Speedle said as he came in followed closely by Calleigh and the nurse.

"Watch me!" She yelled in both frustration and pain. As another contraction hit she tightened the grip on both her fiancé's and Mac's hand.

Both men twisted their arm in pain and gave out a little yelp of pain.

"And here people fear these two and they can't even take a little squeeze." Amanda managed to say as her breathing came harder and beads of sweat glided down her already moistened face.

"Amanda I need you to push." The doctor said as he looked down at the progress.

Amanda's face turned a deep red as she pushed with all her might.

"If I push any harder I'm going to turn myself inside out!" She managed to say in harsh tones. Both Horatio and Mac stood by her side feeding her encouraging words.

"Come on honey one push you can do this." Horatio said his tall 6ft figure was clad in green scrubs as well as Mac.

"You wanna switch Horatio because by all means do. If not shut up!" Horatio laughed a bit at his fiancée's behavior; he was well used to it. All her mood swings she'd had in the past were a pout compared to what she was dishing to him now.

"One more Amanda…take a big breath and push." The doctor said as he slowly held on to the baby's head.

Amanda took a big breath and pushed. She then collapsed a second later when she heard the screams of her baby girl. She noticed the nurses take it over to the other side of the room to clean it up and cut the umbilical cord.

Once again Amanda got up on both elbows and got ready for another round.

An hour later Mac and Stella both looked through the window to Amanda's room to see Amanda tired body sleep.

Horatio laid down beside Amanda on the bed her leaning on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled when he noticed her small smile playing on her lips as she slept. He slid his arms under her neck to bring her closer and nestled her head below his chin as he posed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep as well with now one of the three most important things in his life; his soon to be wife and his two gorgeous and healthy daughters.

Calleigh and Speed stood there in front of the nursery and peeked through the window looking at all the little blue and pink bundles of joy.

"Can you believe it that we're their aunt and uncle?" Calleigh said putting a hand on the glass as she looked in only looking lovingly at her two nieces.

"Yah it's hard to believe…look that one looks just like Horatio." Speedle pointed to the little girl in the left crib with 'Keira Jade Caine' on the border. Calleigh smiled at her.

"You're right the little dear looks just like her daddy." Calleigh said as she took in Keira's features. Below the cute pink bonnet you could see little red hairs sprouting from her little head. Keira was curled in a ball on her side facing her twin sister.

"And Caitlyn just like her mommy." Speed said as he took the other baby's attributes, although Caitlyn's hair was a lighter shade of red she had her mother's chin and high cheek bones as Keira had her father distinctive nose and serious forehead.

Speed looked over at Calleigh where she was hugging herself completely falling in love with both her nieces all over again. He leaned down to her ear and whispered in a soft and flirtatious tone.

"Want one?" Calleigh's head snapped up and her face was one of surprise.

"Yah." She simply said not finding the right words to display her current feelings,

Eric stood behind them and he said loud enough to make them both jump.

"I doubt H and Ams are gonna tolerate you plotting to kidnap Keira or Caitlyn." He said rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes.

Calleigh swatted his arm for scaring her and Speed merely held his chest from the fright. Eric looked at his Godchildren with the pride of a father and made a silent prayer for them to live happy and healthy lives. He looked once more at the two catching their breaths and laughed as he walked towards Amanda's room.

Speed finally catching his breath looked back down at Calleigh.

"I was being serious." He said as his voice filled with earning and lust.

Calleigh's green eyes turned to a darker greener shade as a devious smile took over her delicate lips and her southern accent came out thick and slow.

"I was and am too." She said as she slowly propped up on her tippy toes and brought a hand up to his newly-grown stubble.

Tim smiled and met her half way bringing her into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss.

Back in the room a while later Caitlyn and Keira were both taken to their mother and father, and their parents with all the loving characteristics accepted one each with open arms gazing in to what looked liked flawless angels. Amanda was propped with pillows as she sat up holding on to Keira and gazing lovingly in to her daughter's bright blue eyes.

"You know the pain was well worth it." She said fondly holding on to her daughter's hand and kissing her on the forehead wrapping the multicoloured blanket around the tiny angel a little snugger. She looked over and Horatio who stood by the window as he too gazed down at his daughter.

"It sure was." He said softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping Caitlyn in his arms. He walked over to his fiancée and sat down beside her. Amanda leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered.

"Every waking minute I'm afraid that this is all just a dream and when I wake up I'm back in Chicago. And all this bliss will turn out to be someone else's life." She said closing her eyes as she buried herself deeper in Horatio's chest.

Horatio kissed Amanda's head and spread the blanket over all of them and lowered himself on the bed and snuggled closer to put Keira and Caitlyn between them.

"Me too Amanda, but if this is a dream I hope never to wake up. I love you Ams, more then any dream boundary will allow." He closed his eyes and before being met with slumber he heard Amanda's faint yet soothing voice.

"I love you too Handsome, more then reality itself." They both fell into a deep slumber once more with both their daughters loved and cherished between them.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sooo sorry I never posted this sooner I guess I just forgot about this story, but tis is the last chapter of this, Hope you enjoyed it all, we enjoyed writing it. Please drop a review and tell us what you thought. Any of our other stories can be found at 99CDN (Brit) and CalleighRox (Milly) Hope you liked this, luv Milly and Brit xx 


End file.
